Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella
by stealyourfood
Summary: A spin on a classic fairy tale Cinderella. more inside OωO
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hey, it's me again ^^ again, another negitoro story, I'm in the mood for it after listening to miku/luka duets. I'm not sure how this story will turn out, and it's not a one shot. Ages will again be tweaked.**

**Disclaimer: All characters/Vocaloids are not mine. Neither is Crypton. All events are fictional, and of course, plots from fairytales which I again do not own are borrowed.**

**Summary: a twisted version of… Cinderella! Thus it's titled as such. And its not held in the past… much.**

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 1**

There once lived a young girl called Miku. She had a loving, caring father, and a lovely mother, and they all lived in the city of Crypton. However, the mother passed away when Miku was 6, and Miku was forced to live 3 more years of her life without a maternal figure.

When she was nine, Miku's father, Kaito Shion, fell in love with a brunette who owned the local bar, and they decided to get married. Kaito was after all, looking for Miku's new mother, as well as a new companion for himself. Said brunette was called Meiko Sakine, and had three children from her previous marriage – Rin, Len and Lily. They were all blonde with blue eyes, and were rather mischievous except for Len.

Meiko got along well with Kaito and Miku, and so did her children. However, all of this changed when Miku, Rin, Len and Lily went to the same school.

Miku, the twins Len and Rin were all 14, and Lily, the oldest among all of them, was 16. They were all quite popular in their school – Lily for her sassiness, Len and Rin for their antics and chemistry, and Miku for just being herself- kind and helpful. Of course, it wasn't long until someone began to hit on them…

"Hey Miku~ Is it warm here, are are you just _hot_?" Miku rolled her eyes and turned to face the asker.

"Mikuo." Miku frowned, slightly disturbed at how similar their names were. "What do you want?"

"Whoa, whoa, Princess." Miku glared at Mikuo, who just ignored the piercing look and went on, "I was wondering if you were free tonight, for dinner, maybe? Imagine this, a table, with fine Italian cuisine, candles placed in the middle, roses surrounding us. I can cook some darn good spaghetti." Mikuo winked at the tealette.

"No, I'm… busy." Miku glanced at the twins, who were observing the spectacle with mild interest. Among all her pursuers, Mikuo was the most persistent, and probably won't stop until he got a "yes". Then again, who knows if he would stop after that…

"Busy? With what? Can I come along?" Miku blinked. 'Wow, he's getting desperate.' She twitched and the twins decided to intervene before Miku punched the poor boy.

"Ah, Mikuo, I'm afraid it's a family day today, so Mama and Papa have decided to have a family dinner." Len said. "I think Kaito's gonna cook Steak. Mmmmm, steak." Rin grinned and placed a hand on Miku's shoulder to try to calm her down.

"Is that so? Well then, so today is out. But there's always tomorrow, and so many days stretched ahead. I won't give up!" and with that, the blue haired boy walked off, back to his class.

"Geez, he doesn't know when to stop, does he?" Miku growled. "Ah, Princess, no need to get so riled up over a small fry." Len smiled. Only a few people were allowed to use the term 'Princess' on Miku. "I know, it's just annoying that he comes in every year, every day without fail!" "Yeah, remember the time he came in even though he had a fever? Man that was-"

"Okay, class, back to your seats! I'm your form teacher again this year, and I hope you spent your holidays productively. You're in your second year of school already, I hope you have matured."

Miku scrambled back to her seat behind Len. Rin was seated on the left of Len, and the were seated at the last two rows.

"We have a new student, please treat her nicely. Hey! Come in!" the class turned their heads towards the door, watching intently as a girl with green hair stepped into the class.

"Ah, hi, I'm – I'm Kamui Gumi, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" she bowed low, and straightened herself, looking slightly nervous.

"Alright, you can sit beside Hatsune Miku." Hatsune raised her hand and smiled at the new girl. Her short green hair was striking, brighter than her own hair, and she had this pair of goggles on her head. Weird but cool on her.

"You're so going to bring her in to our circle, huh?" Rin grinned at Miku. "Hmmm, we'll see. She seems interesting enough." Miku turned back to smile at Gumi again. The tense girl smiled nervously and almost fell trying to sit down.

"Cute." Miku hid her chuckle, and watched as Gumi blushed fiercely.

"Ne, Gumi, would you want to join us for lunch? Len, Rin, and our sister Lily?"

"If-if it's no problem." Gumi stuttered, and followed the three siblings out.

* * *

The cafeteria was fairly big, but it appeared that Lily had enough power to book a table specially for them. "It's _our_ table." She had declared proudly after they had all been seated.

"Hey Lily, who's that next to you?" Miku peered curiously at the purple haired youth. His hair was ridiculously long for a guy, but it suited him, kinda.

"Ah, he's Gakupo, he's new here." "I'm Kamui Gakupo, it is an honour to meet you. I see you have met my sister Gumi?" Miku froze, while Len choked on his banana milk. "Ah, yeah, you both have Kamui as the family name. That's cool." Rin smirked. Gumi nodded and fidgeted.

"Ah, and we have another newcomer, but she's busy eating with her twin brother. They're so similar it's hard to believe that they're fraternal twins." "Indeed, Megurine Luka looks exactly like Megurine Luki." "We have new twins? That's unfair! They'll steal our popularity! Unfair, I say!" Rin protested. Len sighed. "Why is it that you're smarter than me, and older, yet you are more childish than me?" "Well, cos I'm awesome, duh." Rin said it as though it was the most natural thing.

"Ah, but that's kind of true, already, in our class, some people have started calling her 'Ice Queen' because of how she rejected that kid, Piko." "Eh? Isn't Piko going out with Miki?" "Bah, who cares, she turned him down without batting an eyelid. It was just a monotone voice and a pokerface. She has you beat at rejections, Miku." Miku scowled at that remark. "So, how does she look?" Len asked curiously.

"… are you interested in her, Lenny?" Rin teased. "We'll see about that." Len coughed. "Hmmm, she has pink hair, blue eyes, is tall, is scary, and gorgeous." Gakupo smiled. "Brother, did you just say that she's _gorgeous_?" Gumi spoke, seemingly for the first time. Her voice was slightly raspy but nice to listen to.

"Oh did I?" Gakupo laughed nervously and hurriedly tried to eat his food, but Lily snatched the sandwich out of his hands. "Yes you did, interested in her already?" "Hmph, of course not, are you jealous?" Gakupo smirked. But Lily only said, "I think her brother's cute though."

"Her brother?" Rin and Miku asked at the same time. "Oh yes, there was a brother, it wasn't our fault we forgot, it was Len's fault for being obsessed over her." Miku poked Len, who choked on his second bottle of banana milk. "O-OI!"

"Hmm, her brother looks the same, just that he is taller and has shorter hair. He's way more friendly than that Ice Queen." "And cheerful too." Lily added.

"You could go after him, Miku. That way Mikuo would stop bothering you." Len suggested. "Hah! No way, that idiot is still chasing you?" Lily laughed and Miku growled slightly. "He's so annoying, argh!"

* * *

"Hey, Miku, let's go!" Rin and Len yelled at Miku, who was still busy packing her bag. She had fallen asleep during the last lesson and had not realized that school had ended. "Hold on a minute!" as she tried to stuff everything in to her bag, a file fell, scattering pieces of paper everywhere

"Damn! Nevermind, you guys go ahead first, I'll catch up!" the twins shrugged and went off first, while Miku scowled as she bent down to retrieve the papers. She could sort them later at home.

It took a while for every piece of paper to be returned to the file, and Miku had spent a whole of 15 minutes to pick everything up, since her bag decided to fall off the chair and throw up its contents.

"Len and Rin and Lily must be home now…" she grumbled and tripped on a step, and she cursed silently as her body propelled itself forward to kiss the floor. "Oof." She crashed into something soft.

'Something soft…?!' Miku leapt back and almost tripped again. In front of her was a tall girl with sparkling blue eyes and long pink hair. 'That's strangely familiar…' Miku found herself unable to move as she gazed into the girl's eyes. ' Such an amazing shade of blue… wow, her eyes are really pretty. No, pretty is an understatement. Beautiful? Gorgeous? And oh god, her hair, that colour, and it looks so soft, can I touch it? And oh my goodness, I bumped into her chest! Oh wait, they're so soft… wow, they're big, are they real? I mean -'

"Erm, are you alright?" The girl gave her a strange look, and that's when Miku realized where exactly her eyes had been. "AH. Yes! I'm alright! Perfectly fine!"

"Your face is quite flushed, do you have a fever or something?" the girl looked concerned. "Flushed?" Miku felt her cheeks. 'Am I blushing?' "Ah I-I'll be fine, th-thank you! And sorry for bumping into you!" she bowed and ran off, not before she caught the few words the girl said.

"That girl's… something, huh?"

**author: **heheh, so what do you think? of course it isn't going to be totally cinderella-ish. I'm not sure how this will go, i really pray i'll be able to finish this story ^^ Review? OωO


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: urgh, my computer crashed and a few files went missing. Including my drafts. Great. This chapter might be a tad short though. Thank you for the reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: the usual, everything stated in the first chapter~**

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 2**

Megurine Luka sighed and walked up the stairs. That girl was rather interesting, and she had such nice, long hair pulled into two ponytails, and she was just adorable… Luka reached the third floor and wiped away her small grin.

"What am I thinking?" she stopped suddenly, before going to her class to take her bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miku was still stunned by what just happened. 'That girl, she was, she was SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL! I wonder which class and which year she is in. Hmmm, come to think of it, I have never seen her before, how strange. I'm sure her hair colour and well, her beauty would stand out from the everyday crowd.' Unknowingly, she had started to smile since she met the pinkette, and her smile had stretched into a grin now.

"Hey, Miku, heard you were still around!" 'Oh no, it's Mikuo. Again.'

The blue haired boy ran up to Miku. "Yo, stayed back for a while huh? I'll walk you home." Miku struggled to smile, "No thanks, I'm fine walking by myself." "But… but I waited for you.." Mikuo seemed disappointed, and Miku's sympathy got the better of her, so Miku sighed and agreed. "Just this once, okay?" "Hooray! I'm walking Miku home!" "… Just walk."

'Come to think of it, Mikuo has been the only one to annoy me so much that I can't be nice to him all the time. Will it really make him so happy if I accepted just one date? Impossible, I'd die from all his cheesy pick-up lines.'

"Miku? What's on your mind?" "Huh, nothing, erm, we've reached, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." She gave a tentative smile before entering her house and closing the door, not bothering to reply to Mikuo's "Bye!"

"What was that?!" Lily gawked at what she had just seen. "Mikuo walked you home?"

"Er, yeah?" Miku frowned slightly. "Like, Mikuo, the Mikuo you hate, you absolutely detest, the Mikuo who irritates you every morning? That blue haired idiot who won't take no for an answer? The one you actually wanted to slug to death at one point?!" "Did I?" Lily grabbed Miku's shoulders, "You don't mean to say that that is the same Mikuo who walked you home?" "Erm, yeah, he walked me home. But I allowed him to, only because he had stayed back to wait for me."

"What did I just hear? Mikuo stayed back for you and you let him walk you home?" Len poked his head out from behind his room's door. "What? I smell the stench of romance in the air!" Rin stuck out her tongue in disgust. "And of all people you chose Mikuo! So he's the first one to walk you home, maybe he'll be the first one to hold your hand, be the first one to ki-"

"Ew Rin, that's gross!" Miku was horrified by the thought. "What's this? Miku is in a relationship?" Meiko stepped into the house.

"Oh no, when will this end?" Miku grumbled. "I'm home!" "Hey, Kaito, is Miku in a relationship?" "What? Miku, you were in a relationship and you didn't tell me?" "Who's the boy?"

"Oh for goodness sake, I'm not in a relationship with anyone!" She stormed to her rom and slammed the door.

"So… no?" Kaito looked at his wife, who shrugged.

*Page break*

"Stupid, stupid Mikuo! Why did I even agree to his request?" Miku sulked alone in her room. "He spoiled my mood too…" She blushed, realizing what caused her to smile, or rather, _who_.

"Miku, you in there?" Miku scowled and ignored Lily. "Miku?" She flipped on her bed, face buried in her pillows. "Miku I'm coming in." Miku scowled at the intrusion but remained silent.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't get to hear your full explanation, then Len and Rin…" "…" "Miku? Hey." "…"

Lily sighed, and sat down on the bed, 'It kind of is my fault, but…' "Mi-ku." "…" 'How do I solve this…' "I'll buy you leeks, talk to me." "…" Lily groaned in frustration and decided to use her last resort.

"Kyaa!" "Heheh, got you." "Hahahahaha no stop, Lily! Hahahahaha!" Lily smiled and stopped tickling Miku. "So will you tell me now?" "Well, I was coming out of the school, then I saw Mikuo waiting for me at the school gate, and he was waiting for me." "So?" "Well, he said that he had waited for me for quite a while and I did take some time especially after I bumped into that pink haired person who was so-" Miku cut herself off, realizing what she had just said. "Wait, what was that about a pink haired person?" "No-nothing! I didn't bump into anybody! Hahaha, nope!" 'Oh no, why did I say that?'

"Alright, fine." Lily raised her eyebrows but did not press on. 'Interesting, pink haired huh? There's only two students I know of pink hair…'

* * *

"Eh, so sis, where did you go to?" "Hmm? I left my bag in class, so I went to get it." "Ohhh. Anyway you were mean to that white haired guy you know." "But I could not have possibly accepted him." "Why not? He's cute." Luki grinned, and Luka rolled her eyes. "Because, me and you, we're the same. We are not attracted to the opposite gender." "We could cross dress as each other. I would not mind dating that cute kid." Luka sighed at her brother's idea. "That's terrible." "Has anyone caught your eye?" "What?" Luka scowled and thought of the tealette she had bumped into. She was kind of cute, and her hair was so… "Gah, I-I mean, no." Luki smirked. "Really? Reaaally?" "Yes, shut up now."

Luka walked away from her twin, mind still on the tealette. "Why am I feeling like this? I don't even know her…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Its holidays for me! I should be writing more often! Bah. But I guess this is what happens when you have no inspiration. Well I shall try. So then, off to the story! And thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 3**

It was the next day, and Miku was bored out of her wits waiting for the bell to end. It was not that she was particularly eager for lunch, but it was math now and let's just say that math was definitely not her favourite subject.

"And that's how you find the root of X! Any questions?" 'Aww, c'mon, ring already, stupid bell!' "No questions?" on cue, the bell rang, and everyone bolted for the door.

"They never let me finish." The teacher grumbled and shook his head sadly.

"Hey, Miku!" 'Oh no.' "Let's go for lunch together!" "In your dreams, Mikuo, Miku's eating with Gumi, Gakupo and US." Len stuck his tongue out at Mikuo and Miku had to stifle a giggle.

"As you can see, Mikuo, I already have plans…" "Oh, then, I'll see you after school?" 'Poor boy, he seems so hopeful' Miku sighed. "No way, that's not going to happen again. I'm not letting my younger sis near an idiot like you." Lily appeared, slinging her arm around Miku protectively.

"Ah? I see…" Defeated, Mikuo skulked away, embarrassed.

"Well, that's that. He probably won't bother you for a while. Come on, let's get going, Rin, Len, Gumi." Lily smiled at the green haired girl, who jumped a little.

"She's so shy it's cute, huh?" Gakupo whispered into Lily's ears. "So you like her type. Don't worry, I'm very open. You can go date her if you want."

Lily's eyes brightened, but she blushed and punched Gakupo lightly. "Shut up you eggplant!"

"What? I'm an eggplant now?" "Yes, you incorrigible eggplant!"

"Huh, they look good together, don't they, Rin?" Len smiled but Rin frowned, pinching his cheeks.

"Kyaaa! What was that for?" Len scowled, rubbing his cheeks lightly. "Gee, you sound like a girl when you scream. Can't you tell who Lily-nee likes?" Rin rolled her eyes. 'Stupid little broher, get it right for once!'

Len thought for a moment. "It's rather obvious, I've never seen her being so warm." Len let his jaw drop for a moment. "You don't mean?" he glanced back at Miku and Gumi.

"Yes, you doof." Rin pinched her nosebridge. "Mikuo?!" Len whispered furiously and earned a whack on his head from Rin.

"What was that for now?" Len growled. "When I'm taller you won't be able to hit me!" "_When_ you're taller."

Meanwhile, Gumi was musing over Len's rather loud remark about her brother and Lily.

'Brother and Lily-san? I didn't, wow. But it makes sense, huh? They get along so well, and there's this sort of… chemistry between the both of them. But something feels… weird.' She frowned subconsciously.

"Gumi? You okay?" "Huh? Yes, Miku-chan, I'm just… hungry! That's right, I'm really hungry!" "Is that so? Well, let's go ahead of them first!" Miku grabbed Gumi and ran past the rest.

"Oi! What's the rush!" Rin and Len yelled out in unison. "JINX!"

"Gumi's hungry?" Gakupo offered. "DOUBLE JINX!"

Lily kept quiet, having noticed Miku and Gumi's linked hands.

'Argh, what are you thinking? Stop now. Miku and Gumi are friends. Just friends. What are you so worried about? Friends do that all the time, yes they do! And Miku likes that pinkette… Luki! Yeah! Maybe I should ask Luki to ask her out or something!'

"TRIPLE JINX!"

* * *

"The cafeteria's food looks nice. I've heard stories of Cafeteria food tasting terrible." Gumi smiled, placing her plate of salad and some bacon down.

"Well, V. high doesn't scrooge. And it's rich too." Miku set down her bowl of leek (!) and potato soup, licking her lips.

"That's all you're getting?" Len asked, glancing at Miku's bowl.

"Says the one who only drinks two bottles of banana milk for lunch. It's not as if you do grow taller." Miku retorted, and the table burst into laughter, save Len."Rin only eats oranges!" Len protested.

"Are we going to eat or argue about our eating preferences?" Lily sat down beside Gakupo, and poked a meatball around.

"I should have ordered that!" Gakupo reached over and swiped a meatball out from Lily's plate.

"What? No fair! That was mine!" Lily snagged a piece of eggplant from Gakupo's dish and popped it into her mouth, much to Gakupo's dismay.

"Gross, can't you guys just share already? This is so mus-" Len coughed as a foot stomped onto his own. Rin smiled at him and continued eating her orange.

Gumi sighed. Her brother and Lily were acting like a couple, weren't they? 'That's good, so brothet might have found a girlfriend. A very fashionable, stylish girlfriend, who has bright, dazzling eyes, and long, shimmering blonde hair. And a very nice smile. Wait what?" Gumi snapped out of her daze, and returned to the scene. Her brother and Lily were still sneakily trying to steal each other's food. She suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"So, Miku, you're interested in Luki, right?" Lily asked, and blocked Gakupo's fork from her meatballs. "Luki?" Miku asked, confused. 'That sounds like a guy's name.'

"You know, the new comers? The twins we were talking about yesterday?" 'Twins! Oh right! Twins with pink hair and blue eyes. Pink hair and blue eyes? So she's one of the twins! Wait, why do I even want to know?'

"Miku likes Luki?" Gakupo bent forward too, his fork inching towards Lily's plate.

"Apparently so – HEY! That's MINE!" "Uh, no, too late!" Gakupo stuffed the meatball into his mouth, as Lily sulked.

"Awww, fine, I'll give you some eggplant." "Jeez, I don't want it!" "A tsundere? Goodness, I never knew that you were one." Gakupo placed a hand on his chest in mock surprise.

"Bleurgh. Lily? A tsundere?" Miku pretended to gag and Rin and Len scrunched up their faces.

Gumi suddenly stood up, startling everyone.

"I- I'm not that hungry anymore. I'm going to take a walk." She walked off hastily, leaving everyone confused. Miku stood up too, concerned for her friend. "I'll go after her."

"Did I say something wrong again?" Len blinked.

"Gumi? Gumi, what's wrong? Why did you suddenly leave?" Miku panted, having finally caught up to Gumi. That girl could walk really fast. They were now at the back of school, a very empty place.

"Huh, Miku?" "Gumi, what's wrong? Don't tell me you just wanted to go for a walk, you seem so sad!" Gumi looked down at her feet. "Promise me you won't tell anyone." "I promise."

"I don't know why I left, my feet carried me away, and I felt so, I don't know. I felt angry, yet I was not angry." "Gumi, what are you talking about?"

"My brother and Lily-san!" "What about them?" "Len keeps on saying they're a couple, and I don't like it! I should be happy for my brother, but I can't be happy for him when I'm falling apart inside, everytime I see him and Lily together! Miku, I- I like your sister. I like Lily!"

'Whoa, did I hear that right?' "You like Lily?" "Well, I think I do. And it's unfair!" Gumi burst into tears, unable to contain it anymore. "She won't like me back, it's wrong isn't it? For two girls to like each other." Miku thought of the pinkette and bit her lip. 'So it's wrong then?' "No, Gumi, everyone has a choice to love someone else. And we have to respect their choice." Miku tried to smile.

"You are okay with it? I mean, I like girls. I have always liked girls." Gumi looked down again, full of shame. "Only my brother knows that. My brother and now, you." "You can rest assured, I'm not going to judge you. Or give away your secret. I promise." Miku hugged Gumi, who tentatively hugged her back.

"What was that?" Lily asked herself, gazing at the two girls. She had volunteered to go check on the both of them. _"I'll go after her" _'What did Miku mean by that… Did she mean that she'll go after Gumi in the sense that she'll woo Gumi? No, that's impossible. But that hug…' Lily ran back, deciding to tell the rest she could not find Gumi and Miku.

"You feel better now?" Miku asked Gumi, releasing the hug. "Yeah. Thanks, Miku." "It's alright, what are friends for? Let's go back, they must be worried." "…What are we going to tell them?"

"Gumi felt sick and had to go get some fresh air." Miku smiled at her table. "Oh, you feeling better now, sis?" Gakupo asked, genuinely concerned for his sister. "Yeah."

Lily kept quiet, the event still fresh and replaying in her mind.

**Author: Well, that's that. So whaddya think? The focus will be more on Miku than Luka for now, but I'll definitely bring in Luka again later! ^^ Well, until the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: oh boy, this is going off my plans slightly. But I'll try. I'm terribly sorry for not being able to link this to Cinderella as much as I hoped I could. Apart from the fact that Miku has a Stepmum and Stepsisters (and a brother), I suppose nothing else has been included. So, I'm squeezing in a bit of the original fairytale's essence…. See if you can spot it!**

**Stalker01: haha I'm also confused, I tend to make it up as I go along lol. And about the link to Cinderella… It'll slowly come in, but… I'm stuck now.**

**RandomOtaku01: Yes, LilyxGumi! About negitoro, soon, wait for it. :D**

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 4**

That day, Lily went home first, as she said she was feeling unwell. So Miku, Len and Rin went home by themselves.

"Wow, Mikuo's really scared of Lily huh? He already stops bugging you." "I think that's a good thing." Miku smiled. It was kind of annoying having to dig up excuses everytime.

"So, about Luki…" Rin smirked.

"Luki?" 'Nope, that's a guy's name, isn't it?' "What about him?" "Well, didn't Lily-nee say that you had a crush on him or something?"

"Huh? No! I don't! I don't even know how he looks like!" "Oh, maybe we should bring you to see him someday!" "What?!" now Miku was flustered. 'Goodness, why do they think I like Luki? Oh yes, Lily told them. But I don't! Goodness, the one I bumped into was a girl, not a guy! But.. I can't tell them that, what if, what if they start to hate me because I like a girl? Wait, do I even like that girl? I don't even know her name!'

"Well, duh, if you like him, you should get to know him!" "But I really don't know who he is!" "No need to be shy, Miku! If it's love, you should go all out for it!" Len exclaimed, punching his fist in the air.

'If only it's so simple… I don't even know if I like her. But it would be nice to see her again.' Miku smiled blissfully, thinking about the pinkette.

* * *

Lily heard the door opening, and the sound of the squabbling twins burst throught the front door.

"Orange juice is better than banana juice! Right, Miku?" "No, banana juice is the best!" "Orange!" "Banana!" "Goodness you two, how many times are we going to have this argument?" "This will be… the fifty second time! And so far it's twenty six to twenty six! You'll be the tie-breaker!" "No, I don't wanna!" "MIKU!" the twins scrambled after Miku, who had entered her room hastily.

The twins left, unsatisfied, and went to visit Lily. Which could be a very bad decision.

"LILY-NEE!/LILY!" They barged into her room unannounced, failing to sense Lily's unhappiness.

"Are you okay?" "Hmm. I'm fine. And you're noisy." She mumbled, her head buried under a mass of pillows.

"You sure you fine?" "Yeah." That tone told the twins that she was slightly annoyed, and so Rin grabbed Len and walked off. "Strange, she was fine today." "Maybe Gakupo's eggplant was poisoned."

Later that evening, Len and Rin had went out with Kaito to get ice cream, so Meiko, Lily and Miku were left at home. Miku was stuck on a math problem and decided to ask Lily about it.

"Lily?" No answer. "Lily, I'm coming in." No answer. Miku sighed and opened the door, hoping that Lily was awake and well enough to help her.

"Why did you come in." Lily glared at Miku. 'Huh? Why is Lily so angry? Was she resting? Did I disturb her?" "Erm, I need help on this math question, and you math is quite good."

Lily looked at Miku for a while. "Can't you ask someone else." "Len, Rin and Papa are out, so…" "Ask Meiko then." Lily closed her door abruptly, leaving a very confused and shocked Miku.

"Oh well, guess I'll ask Meiko." However, Meiko herself was no better than Miku at math, and it took them half an hour to figure it out.

"We're back!" "Whew, that was good!"

"Hey Len, Rin!" "Yeah?" Miku dragged the twins to one side where neither Meiko not Kaito could hear them. "Is Lily in a bad mood or something?" "Well, she seemed slightly annoyed when we returned from school, and she didn't eat dinner, maybe she's really feeling unwell." "Oh, okay." 'So it should be fine by tomorrow.'

Sadly, Miku was wrong. The next morning, while they siblings were having breakfast, Lily totally ignored Miku, and glared at her through furious eyes. She also bumped into Miku on purpose, then acted like nothing happened. Miku also realized her feet hurt more than normal whenever Lily was nearby.

"Whoa, that's some seriously negative vibes I got from Lily this morning. Did you piss her off or something?" Rin asked Miku after they had reached their classroom.

"No, I only asked her help for a math question yesterday, and she turned me down." Rin frowned. That was strange, but oh well, Lily was unwell the day before. "Before that?" "Nothing! I swear I didn't do anything, I don't even know why she's angry at me." Miku sighed, puzzled by Lily's hostility.

"Hey guys, morning!" "Oh, hey Gumi." "What's wrong? Why does Miku seem so sad?" Gumi asked.

"Well, Lily's pissed at her. Big time. I've never seen Lily so angry before. Other than the time when someone cut her hair by accident." Rin shuddered, the very memory frightening her.

"Lily-san being angry?" Gumi's eyes widened in surprise. Somehow she could not picture Lily being angry. How could someone so beautiful be so angry?

"Yeah, believe it or not, my sister can be angry." Len entered the conversation. "I'm sure by now Miku's left foot is more or less broken" Miku winced. "You saw and said nothing?" "Pft, what did you want me to say? 'Lily-nee, can you patch things up with Miku please?' you know that won't work." Rin agreed with Len's words. "I guess, I can help you find out why she's so angry, but you'll have to solve things by yourself." Rin offered. "Thanks Rin. By the way, how's lunch going to be?" "Awkward. Very awkward." Gumi and Len nodded.

* * *

"Sooooo, Ittadakimasu." For once, it was Gumi who broke the silence. "Ittadakimasu." The unfortunate fact that all the cafeteria tables were round tables did little to ease the tension. In a circle, sat Lily, Gakupo, Len, Gumi, Miku and Rin in that order, so that Lily was facing Gumi, Gakupo facing Miku and Len facing Rin. The arrangement meant that neither Lily nor Miku could see each other mush unless they turned their heads.

"The food's good today." Len meekly said, uncomfortable with the silence. 'That's genius, considering he's drinking banana milk again.' Rin rolled her eyes. "Erm, so how was you class, Lily, Gakupo?" "Bo-ring." Lily grunted, and Gakupo frowned. "I found it entertaining, especially the part where Luka recited Robert Frosts's poem. Such a clear, perfect voice." He smiled dreamily, and contradicted Lily, much to her displeasure. "I don't see how that is entertaining. Watching a potato would be more entertaining." "Someone's cranky today." "I AM NOT CRANKY." Whoa, whoa, chill. What happened?"

Rin mentally facepalmed. This was the kind of awkward situation they were trying to avoid. Could Gakupo not sense the mood?

Gumi mentally slapped her brother. Her brother was nice, but at times, he could be really, really dense and oblivious.

Len gulped nervously and sipped his banana milk, bracing himself.

"Nothing." Lily said this while glaring at Miku.

The whole group raised their eyebrows. Nothing indeed.

'Wow, I was expecting an outburst, or even a fight to occur. Guess it's pretty personal.' Rin thought.

'Lily-san is scary when she's angry.' Gumi looked at Miku, awaiting her response. Miku blinked, still in shock. 'Am I supposed to know what I did wrong?'

"That does not seem like no-" "Oh, OMG, is that Luka?" Len pointed at random. "Where? Where?" Gakupo looked around. "Oops, my mistake, that wasn't pink hair, it was red hair. Sorry!" Gakupo seemed disappointed and started playing around with the eggplant on his dish.

'Hold on, so brother likes Luka and not Lily? I should ask him when we reach home.' Gumi felt hopeful all of a sudden, and smiled just a little.

'Why is she smiling? That's so cute. Wait, is she smiling because she's beside Miku? So she has feelings for Miku? No way." Lily almost growled, but held herself back. Jealousy was surging through her veins now.

'My_ dear_ sister Miku, haven't you got the hint already? Stay away from Gumi, if you know what's best for you.'

**Author: Done! Inspiration's running dangerously low now, so my fic probably won't be up to standard. :X R&R please!**

**Oh yes, and Luka will return next update! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: And we're back. Luka will definitely be mentioned in this chapter hohoho. I'm feeling extremely happy cos I just got my hands on Megurhythmn, Luka's album (all the songs in the album are hers. And no others) bwahahaha. Well, without any further ado, let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything here… I wish I did.**

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 5**

"Ah, oh well, there goes the bell, I guess we should go." Gumi said. She was still uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere. Her brother, however, was different, either he could not sense the awkwardness or he was trying to lighten things up. He had been cracking lame jokes that only he himself laughed at.

"Yeah, let's go, Gumi." Miku stood up too, and Rin swore she saw Lily's eye flash with anger at that exact moment.

'Wow, Lily's still angry with Miku? I would love to help Miku and find out what is wrong, but, Lily does not seem approachable at all.' Rin shrugged and followed her classmate and stepsister.

"Lily, let's go." Gakupo urged, and Lily stood up, somewhat reluctantly, her gaze lingering on Gumi.

'Oh, she's looking at… Miku, no! She's looking at Gumi! Huh? Wait…' Rin snapped her fingers, 'She likes Gumi! And she's jealous of.. Miku. But why? What happened?'

"Hey sis, why'd you snap your fingers?" Len asked.

"Oh, I remembered that the next lesson is my favourite subject! " "Science?" "Yeah!" Len raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Hey Miku, let's talk after school. Len and Lily can go home by themselves first." Rin whispered to Miku, who nodded.

* * *

"Miku, you failed to complete your Math assignment, so you'll have to stay back after school to finish it. The same goes for you, Rin." The math teacher sighed. 'Why do they torture me like this?' "Hand it to me when you're done. I'll be in the teacher's room. And don't think of escaping, I'll tell your parents if you do."

"I guess we're staying back." Rin smirked, hiding her already finished worksheet under her table. 'Now Len won't get suspiscious.'

After school, Len left first, grumbling about having to 'endure Lily's wrath all by himself'.

'It's not like Lily's angry at him.' Miku and Rin thought.

"Well, let's talk. I think I know why Lily is angry at you." Rin said after everyone else had left.

"Really? Why?" Rin took a deep breath. Her prediction had better be correct, or else itwould be painfully awkward.

"Do you know who Lily likes?" "Gakupo?" "… Really?" "No. But who else?" "Guess. Why do you think Lily is so angry with you? Maybe because you're closer to the one she likes?" Miku paused for a while, staring thoughtfully into the ceiling.

"GUMI?!" She blurted out, shock and disbelief written all over her face.

"Exactly." Rin nodded eagerly. "I never knew she was into girls, but then she never showed any interest in guys. Just like you." She noted pointedly.

"Wait, so she thinks I like Gumi?" "Seems so. Did something happen yesterday?" "Between me and Gumi? Well, she ran out and I chased her." "And? Lily would not be affected by that alone." "Well, she was crying and I hugged her to comfort her." "Why was she crying?" Rin asked, curious.

Miku paused. Gumi told her not to tell anyone, but now that there was a possibility that Lily could like Gumi back…

"You can't tell anyone else, okay?" "Yeah, I won't." "Well, Gumi's jealous of Gakupo." "Why that eggplant?"

"She likes Lily." "No way!" Rin burst out laughing. "This is too funny! Do you realize how hilarious the whole situation is?"

"Huh?" "Okay, Gumi likes Lily, right?" Miku nodded. "And Lily likes Gumi, kind of, right?" Miku nodded again. "But Len and you assume that Lily and Gakupo are together." "But Lily thinks that Gumi and I are together! Oh no!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorted it out already? I've found out the reason for conflict, now go solve it. Mama and Papa will notice it soon, you know. Lily can only have so many bad days consecutively." Rin paused. "I think Lily saw you and Gumi hugging, she went after the two of you." "What?" "Yeah. You have to explain that to her too. Oh yeah, go hand up our worksheets. I'll wait for you downstairs." and Rin left.

"So that's it!" Miku finally understood the whole situation.

* * *

"Here, teacher." "Thanks so much, Luka! You're so different from my other students." The teacher beamed. 'Megurine Luka is indeed a model student. She does work, collects it and hands it up to me. Look at my year two classes, especially 2-A. I wonder if those two have finished their work already.'

"Erm, Sensei?" 'Speak of the devil.' "Is that you, Miku? Come in."

Miku stepped in, clutching the worksheets. She stopped and found it hard to breathe when she saw the pink haired girl in front of her. 'It's that girl!' She realized the girl was looking at her too, and looked away quickly, embarrassed. "Miku, only you?" "Ah, no, Rin's worksheet is here too." "Thanks, and you should really try to do your work on time. I just finished marking your math test, and your math is deteoriating. Maybe you should get a tutor?" "A tutor?" Miku shook her head.

"Fine, but I'll probably set up a buddy system. Maybe you should ask a senior for help."

Luka watched the conversation, laughing silently. 'The tealette again? She's adorable. So her name is Miku. A fitting name, a cute name for someone so cute.'

"Sensei, if you don't mind?" "Ah, yes, Luka, you can go now."

Miku looked up. 'So her name's Luka! Luka. A beautiful name, it suits her…'

"Erm, sensei, if both you and this junior don't mind, I can actually tutor her." "Really?" The teacher was in awe. 'A model student indeed! In my many years of being a teacher, this is the first student who has volunteered to be a mentor!' "Yes, sensei, so I suppose you're okay with that."

"Of course!" the teacher looked at Miku. "You don't mind, do you?"

Miku was lost for words. This was remarkably fantastic! "No, I don't mind!" she almost shouted.

"Well, excellent! I'll be sure to include this in your report, Luka. Thanks so much! You two may go now."

Once outside, Luka attempted to make a conversation start.

"So, I'm Megurine Luka. I'm in class 4-C." "Ah, I'm Miku. Hatsune Miku! I'm in class 2-A!" "So, Hatsune-san, when would you be free for tutoring?" "I'm fine with any day, and please call me Miku." Luka smiled. "Then , call me Luka too."

'Hold on, I never tell people to call me Luka! Without the 'san'? this is the first time!'

"Luka," Miku smiled as the name passed over her lips. She would never get tired of saying such a beautiful name. "why did you agree to teach me?"

"I suppose it will be good for both you and me. I'll get to revise while teaching you, and you'll get to improve." "Oh, that's nice of you! Thank you so much!" "Do  
you have a handphone?" "Yeah I do! Why?" Miku blushed. 'She's going to give me her number?'

"I need to give you my number and get yours, so it'll be more convenient for us to meet up for tutoring sessions." Miku felt a tinge of disappointment. 'So it's strictly for work?' "And also, well, as a senior, I suppose I can give you advice or anything if you need it." She smiled wamly at Miku.

"Really?" "Yes, really." Luka took out her handphone and passed it to Miku. "Your number, please." Miku keyed in her number and mimicked Luka, taking her own phone out, smiling brilliantly when she saw Luka's number keyed in.

"Well, then I'll see you around." Luka waved and walked away, and Miku smiled to herself, before realizing that Rin was waiting for her.

"So, what took you so long?" "Erm, I got a tutor. A mentor actually." "Did sensei force you to?" "Something like that, let's go back now."

"You seem happy. Got Luki as your mentor?" "Luka, actually." Miku was so happy she did not realize what she was saying. "Luka? Luki's sister? The one that Gakupo's so enamored with?" "Huh? Oh no, so I am stuck in a love triangle now!" "Wait what you love… no you wouldn't be in love with that eggplant, you like Luka?" "I think I – Wait, what have I said so far?" Miku blinked, snapping out of her euphoric daze.

"You declared your love for Luka. That's all." Rin smiled teasingly.

"Huh? What?!" "So you're into girls too, huh? Nice to know, Miku. You should tell that to Mikuo if he bothers you again." "Huh? Come on Rin, what did I say?" "Nothing~ oh and it's nice that you're happy and all, but shouldn't you worry about Lily first?" "Lily? Oh! Right! I should talk to her, huh?" "Yeah, but you know how she gets when she's angry. Good luck." They entered the house and Rin went to the kitchen immediatlely.

"Len, where's Lily?" Miku asked the blonde boy, who was watching TV in the living room.

"Huh? She's out. She said she'll be back by dinner."

Miku sighed. 'I guess the talk will be later then.'

**Well, that's it for now. R&R? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 5**

Miku sat alone in her room, wondering how to tackle the situation. 'Should I ask Lily if she likes Gumi straightaway? Or should I apologise to her? Or should I ask her why she's angry at me?' She sighed loudly and flopped down on her soft bed, looking at the rotating fan.

"What should I do? I thought it would be better if I waited, but in the end it's getting on my nerves."

"Then you should look for her." Miku got up immediately.

"Huh? Rin?" "She's not back yet, you know. It's getting late, Papa and Mama will return soon, and we'll have dinner. I think it'll be best if we go look for her now." Miku nodded and got ready to leave the house.

"Hey Len, coming with us?" "Huh?!" Len was concentrating on his show and was reluctant to leave the safety of the couch. "Fine, you can stay, but text Miku and I if Lily shows up." "Sure, whatever." Len returned to his show, and the two girls left.

"Where could Lily be?" "I don't know, say, let's ask Gumi. Maybe Lily's hanging out with eggplant." "They're really good friends aren't they?" "Yeah, Lily does not usually hang out with newcomers. She doesn't usually hang out with her classmates, period. She's rather popular though." "I guess cos she comes off as a 'cool' person. In that case, Gakupo must be a really nice person or something." Miku whipped out her cell phone and dialed Gumi's number, putting it on loud speaker.

* * *

"Moshi moshi?" "Gumi, is Gakupo at home?" "Yeah, he just came back, why?" "Can you put him on the phone?" "Kay, wait a second."

Shuffling of feet and footsteps, along with a crash and muttered cursing could be heard.

"Oh, Miku-chan, what's up?" "Oh, Gakupo, erm, do you know where Lily is?" "Yeah, I met her just now, and we talked. Look, I have to tell you something important, I didn't even realize why she was so angry." Rin snatched the phone from Miku, excitement evident in her trembling voice. "Are you going to tell her that Lily likes Gumi and Gumi likes Lily, but Lily thinks that Miku and Gumi are together so she's pissed off at Miku now?"

On the other end, Gakupo blinked. Since when had Miku morphed into Rin? And wow, Rin was sharp.

"So she was angry at Miku! Oh yeah, she was very sad you know. I know she likes my sister-" "What?" Gumi yelled out in the background. "-and well, you called, and told me Gumi like her too." "Why didn't you tell me!" Gumi slapped Gakupo's arms, embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"Well you never told me either!" "I was going to tell you but you went out!"

Rin cleared her throat, effectively reminding Gakupo he was still on the phone.

"Oh yes, anyways, this is a pleasant surprise but you should really go look for Lily and talk to her."

"Yeah, where is she?"

* * *

Lily was all alone in the park, swinging back and forth slowly on a swing.

"Ah, it's dinner time. Kaito and Meiko will be home. I should head back, but I don't feel like doing so." She buried her head in her arms, the swing screeching and stopping.

**Flashback/Park, some time ago/**

Lily grumbled and kicked the grass angrily, before sitting on a bench.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Gakupo jogged towards her, still in his uniform. He had stayed back for a while and received Lily's text to meet her at the park.

"…Gakupo, how's Gumi?" "She's fine, you know that too." "I mean, is she seeing anyone?" "Ah? Are you jealous? If she is, I do not know. I doubt she is dating, I mean, she'd be going out of the house if she was." "So she isn't… You know how I feel about your sister, right?"

Gakupo nodded, it was a slightly awkward and embarrassing moment, but it did make them friends rather quickly.

**Even more flashback /First day of school/**

Lily looked out of the window. Lessons had yet to start, and as usual, she had reached school early enough to watch the students stream in. It was the first day of her last year at this school, and she felt a wave of nostalgia sweep through her as she spotted new students making their way in uncertainly.

Among all the students, she spotted a Green haired girl with red goggles on her head, she seemed a bit ditzy, looking around before tripping and almost falling in her haste to get going.

"Cute. Those goggles suit her." She muttered to herself, a smile forming on her face.

"They do, don't they?" "Whoa." Lily turned and found a guy with very long purple hair standing beside her.

"I'm Kamui Gakupo, and I'm new here. The one you were watching is my sister." "Huh, welcome. I'm Kagamine Lily. Your sister?" "The one with the conspicuous goggles. So you're into her." "What? No!" Lily was flustered and started to babble.

"She isn't, I mean, she's new so I took an interest in her, no I mean that she's quite different and special, maybe it's me but yes, no, I do not like her or anything!" She was careful not to speak too loudly, after all, she had a reputation for being 'Cool' and 'Distant', she could not show this panicky side of herself.

"You know, it's okay, I won't judge you." "And I know- huh? What?" "I won't judge you. Who am I to tell you not to like her? You seem nice enough too, I suppose you can go after her." Lily blushed. This was the first time someone was so straightforward. Most people would try to suck up to her and sugar coat their words, but this… this guy was different. He was so nice and honest. But then, he assumed she was nice. Maybe he was just dumb. But oh well, it did not matter. 'He's her sister? Fantastic. I can get to know her through him. I should invite him to lunch or something.'

"So Gakupo, my… friend," She let the word linger on her tongue. 'Friend? Hey, that feels nice.' "It would be nice if you would join my siblings and I for lunch later." Gakupo flashed a dazzling smile, "I would be honoured to!"

And somehow, Lily knew that they would be ... good friends.

**Back to flashback at the park(I'm sorry if this is confusing)**

"Yeah, so I… IguessIlikeher." Lily blushed slightly. 'Like? Goodness, I'm falling deeper and deeper in love everytime I see her.'

"You guess? More like you know." "Yeah, but she's so close to Miku." "But doesn't Miku like Luki?" "I think so, but… I saw Gumi and Miku hugging." Gakupo gasped. "Kissing?"

"Hugging! Hugging, you idiot!" "Oh, maybe Miku was comforting Gumi, or something." "But Gumi wasn't crying when she left the table." 'Oh, so it happened on the day Gumi felt a little sick!" "Yes."

Gakupo frowned and thought for a while.

"I suppose I can go back and talk to Gumi." "What? No! What if she is disgusted by me?" "She won't be, she's the same as me! We don't judge!" 'Or so you think.' Lily snorted. "But that's because nothing has happened to her! What if her friend, no, her brother's female friend likes her? It might be a different case altogether!"

"You don't know if you don't try." Gakupo murmured. "Gakupo, please don't tell your sister about this." "But you will be so hurt, trapped by your feelings. As your friend, I can't just stand and watch." "As my _best_ friend, you can't risk making your sister hate me."

Gakupo was glad to know he was Lily's best friend, but… "I think you need closure, instead of being left to wonder 'what if'. I won't tell her, but I guess I'll try to hint to her." "How subtle can you be." Lily scoffed, dubious of Gakupo's 'hints'.

"I can be subtle!" Gakupo 'hmphed' and sulked like a child.

"Right. I suppose." "Lily, well, since it's our last year, well for me it's my first and last year, maybe you should confess to her at the end of the school year or something. If all goes well, you can go out, and if it goes wrong, well, you'll be out of school and you won't have to deal with awkward moments."

"That's a good idea. Now, if only I can last that long." Lily sighed loudly and stood up. Gakupo copied her. "I guess I should go back. I told Gumi I'd be out for a while only, well, see you tomorrow. And goodluck!"

**End of flashback (For real)**

"Can I really hold on until then? And if I do… I can't imagine what will happen… Rejection would hurt more than being laughed at or being treated as an outcast…" Lily tried not to think about the worst case scenario.

"So Miku and Gumi aren't together then, I was just thinking too much. So what's preventing me from going back? My pride? Am I afraid to meet Miku now?" Lily felt a headache coming on, and stood up. "I should just go back, shouldn't I?"

"Lily!" "Ah! There she is!"

"Rin? Miku?!"

"Lily!" "Erm, I'll just wait for you guys here…" Rin stopped and let Miku run towards Lily.

"Lily, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that-" "No, Miku, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean." "I'm sorry too. I really didn't know that you liked Gumi, so I didn't realize, I didn't…" "Silly girl, why are you crying?" "I don't know, I'm just so happy for you." "Huh? For me?" "Yeah, don't you know that Gumi likes you too?" "She does?" Lily's eyes opened in shock. Miku nodded furiously.

'Well that's new.' "She really does?" "Yeah." Lily grinned. So it seemed like things were turning out for the better.

"Well, let's go back, it's late!" Rin said, "and I'm hungry."

* * *

"So… you like Lily?" "Shut up already!"

**Author: well, that's it for now… I'm sorry it's progressing so slowly. D: I'm kinda busy nowadays, although its holidays… and I'm getting my results back soon… *gulps*. If my results aren't up to standard (GPA must be 3 and seeing how I have a biased lecturer that gave my class a ton of Ds, It'll be tough), I won't be able to use the com for a while… boo.**

**R&R? :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 7**

The next day, the gang was sitting in the cafeteria, and like yesterday, an awkward silence hung in the air, but a different tension replaced the previous one.

Miku was nibbling on her leek, Rin was slowly and skilfully peeling her orange, Gakupo was already halfway done with his meal, Len, as usual, was sipping on his two bottled of banana milk.

Gumi and Lily were sneaking peeks at each other, blushing slightly and looking away for a moment when their eyes met.

'How akward… I figured just as much though, Lily won't just ask Gumi out like that, after all, it was a rather unusual way of getting to know each other's feelings. I didn't tell Len that, imagine how he would be interrogating them…' Rin glanced at her brother, who was more oblivious than Gakupo now.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Len asked, confused by the silence. After all, Miku and Lily had returned home happily, so their conflict was solved.

Gakupo looked away hastily, shoving the rest of his food into his mouth.

Miku took another bite of her leek, chewing quickly.

Rin almost tore the orange, but resumed peeling it carefully.

All three pretended to have heard nothing.

Gumi and Lily were still lost in their own world, more occupied with each other, and completely unaware of what was going on.

Len sulked a little, disappointed that he was ignored, and opened his mouth to speak again, but Rin cut him off, coughing quietly but effectively summoning everyone's attention, including Gumi and Lily.

"So, I was thinking we should go out today." "Cool, where are we going?" Gakupo smiled.

"Hmmm, shopping!" Rin smiled happily.

Gakupo and Len's faces fell. "Sho-shopping?" "You can't be serious! Your last shopping trip took hours!"

"It's fine if you don't come, you're like a kid when we're shopping, going 'Are you done yet?' 'I'm hungry!' "I'm tired, my feet are killing me!' and 'I'm bored, can we go home already?' every five minutes." Rin imitated Len's whining perfectly, much to his annoyance.

"I-I never whined like that!" Len whined in the exact same tone.

"Right, anyways, girls, interested?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Miku looked over at Gumi.

"Well, I don't have anything on after school today, why not?"

"I'm going." Lily said a little too fast, and that did not go unnoticed by Rin, who smiled even more.

"Fantastic. So , school gate after school then!" Rin smiled and ate her orange.

* * *

[ From: Rin]

{Oi, Gakupo, skip 2day's outing. But dun tell Lily or Gumi that u r skipping it until end of school.}

Gakupo looked at his phone, and frowned, puzzled.

* * *

[ From: Eggplant]

{Y? Is it cuz Len's nt going? N it'll be awkward if I'm the only guy?}

Rin shook her head. Gakupo was so…

* * *

[ From: Rin]

{Nope, It's cos I wanted Gumi n Lily to go shopping alone.}

Gakupo almost shouted out "That's really smart!" but stopped himself in time. So this was Rin's plan, huh?

'Now, how to excuse myself later? I'll show Lily that I can be sneaky.'

* * *

"Oi!" Len scowled as Rin grabbed his bag and rummaged it until she found a worksheet, and kept it under her desk.

"What was that?" "Nothing!" Rin smiled innocently at her brother, who took his bag back and looked at Rin suspiciously.

"Okay, settle down!" Rin and Miku smiled in anticipation.

"Take out your worksheets, and if you don't have them or have not completed them, stand."

Miku and Rin stood up immediately, smiling like idiots.

"Oh no, not you two again." The teacher pinched his nose bridge and sighed. "Stay back after class to finish it. No one else? Go-"

The screech of a chair suddenly being pushed back interrupted the teacher, who raised his eyebrow.

"I…I forgot to bring it…" Len mumbled, looking extremely confused. 'But I'm sure I put it in my bag? Did… did Rin take it?' He looked at Rin, who refused to return his stare. "I knew it." He hung his head in defeat and slouched. "What did I do to deserve this?"

The lesson passed slowly, and by the end of it, Len was more than glad to be able to sit down.

"Well, Gumi, sorry, seems we can't go with you." Rin apologised, hiding her smile successfully.

"Oh, it's okay, so I'll go ahead?" "Yeah, sorry!"

"What was that about, sis?" Len turned to Rin, pointing a finger in her direction.

"My, my, why so angry? I just provided an alibi for you to skip the shopping trip." "Huh? But you guys aren't going either." "Guess who will be!" "Gakupo and Lily and Gumi." "No, Gakupo is in on this." "So it's just Lily and Gumi? Why?"

Rin looked around. Everyone had left.

"Well,…"

* * *

"Eh? Rin, Len and Miku have to stay back!?" Lily exclaimed. "Yeah, they did not do their work…"

"Gakupo can't make it either, he ran to the toilet after school and told me to go ahead first. How suspicious."

"So it's just us?" Gumi and Lily turned pink at the realisation. "I suppose, le- let's go."

* * *

"And you guys never told me?!" Len gasped in shock, a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"You never figured it out in the first place." Rin shrugged, taking out the worksheets. "Miku, where's yours?" "Eh heh, I really forgot to do mine, after yesterday, I was too happy and forgot about it." She rubbed the back of her neck, laughing.

"Aww, that's a shame. Well, we'll go first, okay? Come on Len, I'll treat you to ice cream for co-operating." "Banana flavoured!" He cheered.

"Well, that leaves me… if only I had someone to teach me, I'm terrible at math…" Miku's eyes twinkled as she realised she had a tutor after all.

* * *

[ From: Miku]

{Senpai, are you free now?}

Luka blinked at the message, then grinned slightly.

* * *

[ From: Luka X3]

{Yes, I am, :) why? Do you need help in your work?}

Miku was radiating happiness when she received the answer.

* * *

[ From: Miku]

{Yes, I need help in Math. If it's okay with you, could you come over to teach me? I'm in class 2-A.}

Luka never expected her kouhai to text her so quickly, not that she minded. 'I'll be there in 5.' She thought and typed out the message, grabbing her bag.

"Nee-san? Where are you going?" Luki shouted after her.

"Erm, I'm a tutor for a junior!"

"Really? Are you sure you're not on a date or anything?" he teased and watched her stumble out of the door. "Luckily the class is empty, or else, her reputation would be gone."

* * *

"Miku?" "Luka-senpai!" "Luka is fine."

'Strange, where did that come from?' Luka brushed off the thought. She would deal with it later.

"Lu-luka." Miku blushed. They were alone in the class now. And she was finding it really difficult to breathe normally, she could not exhale or inhale all of a sudden. And she was staring at the pink haired girl in front of her.

"So, Miku?" Luka managed to say despite her difficulty in breathing. What was this girl doing to her? Did she really like this girl?

"Yes!" Miku blushed even more, afraid that she was caught staring. "I need help with this…"

* * *

"Ahhhhh, so that's how I get to this answer!" "Yeah, good job, you did not require a lot of help." "Eh? Did you expect me to need a lot of assistance?" Miku pouted.

'Oh no, I did not just do that!'

"Eh? I didn't mean it that way, I meant that you're smart!" Luka looked at the girl who was behaving like a child. 'How child-like and cute.' She smiled, and Miku looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes, so, today's tutoring comes to an end?" Luka prepared to stand up although she very much disliked leaving her seat.

"Oh, ye-yeah." Miku almost sighed. 'It's over already, huh?'

"Don't worry, you can always approach me for help." Luka petted the tealette's head. 'Don't worry Luka, she will approach you again!'

"Okay! Thanks so much for today!" "It was my pleasure, Miku."

And as Luka left the classroom, she felt like she had already left part of herself in that classroom, no, with Miku already.

**Author: I'm so ashamed of my sloppy writing. I tried to write, and was too nervous about my results, and argh, this is the result. I'm sorry that there has not been much negitoro progress! This story has been focusing on Gumi/Lily too much! I promise that will change by the next chapter! *begs for forgiveness***


	8. Chapter 8

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 8**

"So, how was 'studying?'" Luki asked Luka the moment she stepped into their home. He was lying on the couch, reading.

"It was fine. Why do you ask?" "Well, you seemed happy when you left, like you were going for a date."

"I was not." Luka denied.

"Ehh? Really?" Luki pouted. "I don't believe you, you wouldn't be so happy just to be a mentor." He did not get a reply, so he dropped the subject and grabbed another book.

"Maybe I am happy being a mentor." '_Her_ mentor.' Luka replied. "Whatever floats your boat, sis. Say, who are you teaching?"

"None of your business."

"Ooh, pretty secretive. Are you in a cougar relationship?"

"It's only a difference of two years, and we're not in a relationship!"

"Two years, so she's in year two. Or is it a he?" Luki gasped in mock horror.

"It's a she, and we're just senior and junior. End of story."

"Just? Did you say 'just'? Could it be… that you want to be more than senior and junior?" Luki teased, and Luka flushed.

"Shut up!" she tossed a cushion at him and walked off to her room, a heavy blush tainting her cheeks.

* * *

Miku stepped into the house humming happily. Although it had been a lonely walk home, her head was filled with the time she had spent with Luka, making it more enjoyable.

"Welcome back, so, how was it?" Rin asked.

"Oh, it was great, I finished today's work already." Miku announced proudly.

"That's a first." Len said in disbelief, and Rin shook her head as well.

"It's true!" Miku produced the piece of paper with all her answers.

Rin grabbed it and studied it. "Amazing, it's like you found the answer sheet or something." Len snatched it from her and stared wide eyed, shocked at the answers, complete with complicated working.

"My tutor is really patient." Miku was still grinning.

"A tutor? Who would want to tutor you?" "A senior." "Apparently. Who is that tutor?"

"Megurine Luka." "Megurine? You mean, the twins?" Len asked. "The female twin?" Rin glanced at Miku, who nodded.

"The one Lily-nee sai was cold and distant? Why would she tutor you? Did you bribe her or something?" "No! she volunteered to tutor me, when sensei was collecting my late homework from yesterday!"

"Wait a minute, she volunteered?" "Incredible, she volunteered?" Rin and Len said.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." "Surprised? Please, she's cold, distant and doesn't talk to people, yet she offered to tutor you, with no strings attached? That's so suspicious." Rin voiced out.

"You're thinking too much, sis. I say, this is a fabulous opportunity for you, Miku. You can meet her brother, Luki! You like him, right? You can ask her to tutor you at her home or something!" Len literally hopped around in excitement.

"I don't like her brother, jeez! I don't even know how he looks like!" Miku scowled. 'Not again, first Mikuo, now Luki? Great.'

"But Lily-nee said that you like Luki." "I don't! I swear I don't, if I do, I won't eat another leek in my life!" Miku declared.

Rin shrugged. 'She's pretty serious to have put leeks on the line. But she definitely likes someone, unless Lily heard wrongly, speaking of which, I wonder how her date with Gumi is going…'

* * *

Meanwhile, at a café, a certain blonde and a certain green haired girl sneezed violently at the same time.

* * *

'Oh well, they're bound to be doing fine.' "So, why are you so happy?"

"I got my work done, why can't I be happy?" Miku said.

"Who gets so happy when they finish their homework?" Len grumbled, "You don't see me that happy everyday."

"Len's got a point. Spill it, who are you interested in?" "Fine, I'm happy that I made a new friend, okay?"

"A new friend?" "Yeah, Luka." "Wait, after one tutoring session, she allows you to call her Luka, not Megurine-san, and you guys are friends?" "Yeesss… why?" Miku raised an eyebrow, prepared for another prediction from Rin.

"That's so strange, someone so cold would never-"

Len gasped, cutting Rin off, who shot him a glare.

"I know, Luki's interested in you, and he told his sister to tutor his crush so that somehow they could get closer!"

"That's enough about that!" Miku yelled and threw a cushion at Len, who dodged it and ran up to his room, laughing loudly.

"Miku, can I stay for tutoring too?" Rin looked at Miku with a sickeningly sweet and innocent expression.

'Hell, I will pull out my last trick if I have too! Puppy eye power!' Rin thought

'NO! I want a private one to one tution with Luka!' "Well, I suppose so…" Miku gave in, despite her inner wants. "I'll ask her."

"Yay! Thanks, Miku!" 'Yes, thanks for the wonderful chance to meet Megurine Luka, and see what your relationship with her is!'

"You're welcome, I guess, but it's not like your grades are terrible." "Eheh, really? I think I do need tuition." Rin smiled, proud of her successful persuasion.

* * *

"Hey Miku, and this is?" The pinkette entered the classroom, seeing her favourite tealette and another girl in the class.

"She's my sister, Kagamine Rin!"

'Sister? Why so they have different family names? Is she adopted?'

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagamine Rin, Miku's sister!"

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Megurine Luka."

"Luka, Rin needs tuition too, so she's joining us… if that's okay with you." Luka blinked as Miku shot her a pleading look.

'That's unfair, how can I resist that look!' "It's fine, so Kaga.. Rin is joining us from today?"

"Yep, thank you so much," Rin smirked secretly ' Someone's whipped.' , "Luka-san!"

Luka twitched slightly, uncomfortable with someone other than Miku and Luki addressing her so casually. 'Well, this girl seems nice, but she's robbing me of precious time with my Miku.' Luka mentally slapped herself for her unheard comment. 'My? Did I really think that?'

'Eh, something's off. I felt so happy yesterday, what is this now? Is it because Rin's here?' Miku shook her head, missing the smile that graced Luka's face as she did so.

"So, shall we start?"

* * *

It was slightly suffocating for Rin. Throughout the whole tuition, she felt like she wasn't supposed to be there. Luka and Miku were fidgeting around, both of them seemed really tense and uncomfortable.

'How strange. The whole scenario feels like I'm intruding on a date or something. Could it be that Miku is secretly seeing Luka after school? Nah, that's impossible, they started tuition yesterday. Or, did something happen? Anyway, this is so interesting, although I have a feeling I should not join them on their sessions any more. Good job Rin, yet another mystery solved!' Rin mentally patted herself on her back, and smiled slightly.

* * *

"Let's go home now, shall we?" Luka said, looking up at the clock. It was four in the afternoon, and they had spent two hours in school already.

Miku picked up her back and just nodded. 'Somehow, today felt disappointing.'

Rin picked up her bag and smiled. 'Today is such a great day.'

Luka said a quick 'bye' and went off first, leaving Rin and Miku to talk.

"So, that was Megurine Luka." "Yeah, what do you think of her?"

'Miku sounds like she's asking me to appraise her girlfriend.' "She's …" 'very suitable for you, and she's totally whipped, under your spell. Go get her.'

"She's nice." Rin smiled. "Say, Lily's out today again. Sooner or later Papa and Mama will realize she's seeing someone."

"You mean!" "She asked Gumi out yesterday. I have no idea how she asked, she refused to spill the details. But they are together, which explains why Lily seemed disappointed when you insisted that Gumi sat beside you instead."

"So they're official?" "Not really, it will take some time for them to step out of the closet. But it won't be a surprise, they're already so close. Lily's so scary that no one would dare to offend her or Gumi anyways."

"If it was someone else?" "Someone else? What do you mean, Miku?"

"I mean, if another girl dated another girl openly, would they be insulted or well, something?"

"Who are you talking about?" "I mean, hypothetically."

"Well, it would depend on the reputation either of them hold." Rin smirked, an idea getting to her. "For example, if someone who is well known for being cheerful and nice, like you, is openly gay," Rin glanced at Miku to see her reaction. The tealette was looking at Rin, eager for her to continue.

"Then, it depends." Rin hummed and ignored Miku's 'EH?'

"I mean, Lily would beat them up if they dare to say anything bad about you, why so sensitive anyway? Are you a lesbian?" Rin asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Miku almost shouted, laughing nervously after that. "I mean, I have nothing against it, but I'm definitely not! No way! Yup."

"Hmmm, anyways, if it is someone like … Luka, who's mysterious and cold, people might also be too scared to do anything much. Rumours will definitely spread, but I think that's it. After all, our school is pretty open. "

Miku pondered about what Rin said, even after they reached home. She fell asleep thinking off all the possibilities.

**Author: Urgh crappy ending to this chapter. I'm feeling terrible about my results, especially when my friend from the other class complains about her 3.4 G.P.A. I've been down for some time and I couldn't possibly write with that mood. It would turn this story to tragedy or angst.**

**Anyways, an update. FINALLY. I tried. T^T**

**Reviews keep me going. *hint hint***


	9. Chapter 9

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 9**

The days passed by slowly, Miku and Luka carried on their after school lessons, and got closer. Luki was curious and eventually met Miku and Rin after bugging his sister endlessly. They got along pretty well, but the Megurines always declined Miku's invitation to sit with her and the gang during lunch.

* * *

A month passed. Gumi and Lily became official, and the school was aware of their relationship. Like Rin had said, no one dared to offend Lily, so everyone kept their mouth shut. A few fangirls and fanboys did try to persuade Gumi to end the relationship with Lily, and even harassed Rin, Len and Miku, but the fans were all ignored. Kaito and Meiko learnt of Lily and Gumi, and they both accepted it and supported it fully.

* * *

Three months passed. Gakupo had plucked up enough courage and decided to ask Luka out, but she rejected him without even looking at him, and Luki winced at his sister letting go of what he claimed, was a 'good catch'. Miku's results improved, a result of daily tuition. Rin occasionally stayed back to say 'hi' to Luka, but that was that, so Luka and Miku's 'together time' was not interrupted. But Luka was getting edgier. What she thought was a crush had developed into something bigger, and she was unable to shake off the feelings she had for Miku.

* * *

Five months passed. Miku's grades were stagnant, like her mood. She had been brooding and sighing more than usual, and her family was all concerned about it. Meanwhile, Luka had requested to stop the tuition for a while, saying that she needed a short break.

* * *

"Can you believe it? She just said that she needed a break." Miku groaned and slumped forward on her desk.

"Well, aren't the year fours having their mid years? It's three more months until their final exam, which will determine where they go."

"But still~" "You miss Luka, don't you?" "Pft, nonsense." Rin looked at Miku pointedly."Ok fine, I guess I'll miss her, we've become pretty good friends."

"Good friends only?" Rin teased, and Miku growled. She wasn't in the mood for teasing. Luka never said when she would come back, and her absence was gnawing at her mind now.

"Fine." Rin huffed and grabbed Miku's bag.

"Let's go out today, it'll clear your mind."

Miku did not protest, and walked in front of Rin, still thinking of Luka. Somehow, she missed Luka more than she should. Maybe Luka was not just a very good friend. Maybe she was more than that. Maybe in her fear, she had mentally friendzoned Luka. What if she really did like Luka more than a friend? She had been struggling with her thoughts and feelings for so long now. What was she scared of? Rejection by Luka? Rejection by society? Rejection by her friends?

"Oof." "Oh, sorry!" Miku apologised as she crashed into someone.

"Oh hey Luki." Rin smiled. "Hey Rin, hey Miku."

"Yo Luki, why did you come here?" Miku asked.

"Nah, wanted to talk to you. I know Luka stopped her tutoring sessions, but don't think she's doing this because she doesn't want to see you or anything okay?" Luki swept his hair through his spiky hair.

'Great, now I'm playing messenger and repeating what Luka told me.' Of course, when Luka told her brother to relay the message, she was stammering and less confident than Luki. Luka insisted that Luki go instead of her, claiming that her 'bottled up feelings might take over her sanity'. Luki would have liked to know what happened if his sister's feelings overran her rationality, but decided to help her out this time.

"You know, cos she's worried about her grades, and she wants to focus now. But she'll be back to tutor you erm, someday, you know."

Miku tried to keep her usual smile in place. 'Someday? Someday? And when will that someday be?!'

"Ah, she doesn't mean that you're dragging her down or something okay? I'm doing a bad job of explaining, aren't I?" He cast a glance at Rin, who nodded but smiled.

"No, it's okay, I understand." Miku said. "Really? That's good. I've gotta go now, we're gonna revise for the exams. See ya."

Miku waved and walked down the stairs with a heavy heart. She didn't knew when she would see Luka again.

'Did I do something wrong?' she sighed and Rin poked her. "Oi, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." "Nothing makes you sigh, huh? Come on, let's go get a cake or something." Rin tugged her sister's shirt, determined to cheer her up.

* * *

"Yo sis. What's wrong? You seem out of sorts."

Luka was looking out of the window, no, more specifically, she was looking out of the window at two girls walking out of school. "Nothing. So you met Miku already?"

"Yeah. Come on, she seemed sad without you around."

"She probably had a bad day." Luki snorted at Luka's reply.

"Okay, maybe she enjoys my company." Luka quickly added, "As a friend, of course."

Luki rolled his eyes and patted his sister on the shoulder.

"But it's not like I'm that important in her life." Luka shrugged , "She has other friends too."

"Didn't you see how desperately she wanted us to join her for lunch? You rejected her many offers. And now, you're cancelling your after school sessions. When will you guys even meet?" Luki used overly dramatic hand gestures as he spoke. "This could spell, wait for it-" He paused, and smiled, as though pleased with the imaginary effect he had created. "- the end of your friendship!" He pretended to faint, an expression of horror plastered on his face.

"I'm surprised you don't like drama." Luka commented, ignoring Luki's monologue.

Luki recovered and continued, now speaking in a normal tone. "But really, at least have lunch with them. Lily and Gakupo are in our class, they've asked us too. And Gakupo has gotten over the fact that you rejected him, so it's okay to be friends, no?"

Luki could see that his sister was not the slightest bit convinced.

"I want to meet Rin's twin too. It's cool to meet twins."

Luka looked up at Luki. "Nice try."

"Aww come on sis, just once? You can't run away forever!" "I've already declined it for half a year."

"Fine. Let Miku be disappointed then. Her best friend, not even eating with her. Such a sad friendship."

Luka rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to eat with them."

"Are you scared? What are you scared of?" "Gakupo." "Really?"

Luka stood up and faced Luki, her eyes boring straight into his. Her 'Ice Princess' look had taken over, and she walked towards Luki slowly.

Luki gulped. Luka could intimidate him sometimes. Even though it was not a glare, there was something about that look…

Luka walked past Luki and stood at the door. "Let's go back."

Luki felt relieved. 'So it's not Gakupo then. It's Miku?'

* * *

Miku sipped her iced tea absent-mindedly, throwing her gaze at the people passing by the café.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Oh, nothing." 'I'm just wondering why I feel so empty now. At this time, I would be in the class and Luka would be sitting opposite me. Now I'm in a café and Rin's opposite me.'

"Huh." Rin drank her orange latte and eyed Miku.

"Really! I'm just looking out of the window- isn't that Gumi? And Lily?" Rin turned her head quickly and looked at the street.

Indeed, a tall blonde and a shorter green haired girl with a pair of omnipresent goggles on her head were walking together, smiling at each other as they held hands.

"Coincidence. Well, want to follow them?" "Goodness, Rin, we've followed them quite a few times already! It's always Len's or your idea. No, let's just leave them alone." "Fine, but you should cheer up." Miku smiled and Rin shook her head.

"Say, Rin?" Miku asked, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes?" Rin had a hunch that Miku was going to ask her something important.

"Well, you see…" Miku bit her straw and attempted to suck up more tea, but was disappointed with the annoying sound produced. "You see, my friend likes someone."

"Uhhuh?" 'How original. Your 'friend'.' Rin nodded, signalling Miku to continue.

"And to make matters worse, the person she likes is a girl too."

"So? Lily and Gumi are dating and no one really cares. Well, not much." Rin thought of Lily's fangirls and winced.

"Her crush has been asked out by many people and she rejected all of them."

Rin almost choked at the description. 'It's Luka, isn't it?'

"Well, so even if your friend asks her crush and gets rejected, it wouldn't be unusual. Besides, if your friend doesn't try, she won't know. It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

Miku racked throught her brain, thinking of the excuses she had. "She's afraid that people will judge her."

"We're always being judged regardless of who we are and what we do."

"She doesn't want to lose the friendship." 'Sounds right.'

"Double or nothing." Rin mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, as I said, she won't know, right? She could tell her crush her sexual orientation and see her reaction."

"That's…"

"Not as sudden as suddenly confessing to her. If her crush is indeed a friend, she won't mind your friend swinging that way."

"Fine, I suppose that works. Oh, one last thing."

"Yeah?"

"She can't meet her crush now, they're not in the same year, and they don't meet up that often."

"Don't tell y- her crush through a text, she won't be able to see her crush's reaction." 'What am I, playing cupid?' Rin drank the last of her latte. "She should arrange to meet up with her crush, if they can meet."

"Okay…" Miku seemed to be thinking hard and processing all the information.

"By the way, Miku, who's your friend?"

"No one you know!" Miku said quickly.

'Right, we've been in the same school, same class and hang out with each other, suddenly you have a friend I don't know about. How very believable. Well anyways it's good to know you have feelings for Luka.'

**Author: Thanks for the reviews, you've all been very kind. This is going on longer than I have expected *slumps onto the table in defeat*, and I must admit I'm having trouble. Perhaps I was too ambitious with my first multi chapter fic… **

**Anyways, that's that! I shall work harder! **(･∀･) **R&R?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author: I just realised for chapter 6, I accidentally made a super long bunch of text bold, and I put it as chapter 5 . At least it didn't affect the rest. Anyways, here it is, the next chapter!**

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 10**

After the whole two weeks of exams, the holidays rolled in, and Miku and her siblings went out almost everyday. The Kamuis joined them, and it was a whole month of fun. Of course, Miku had tried to get Luka to join them, but Luka was overseas with her brother. They had decided to spend their holidays with their parents. And so, Miku waited.

In the short one month of holidays, Rin and Luki managed to pry information out from their sisters, which inevitably led to them confessing. Rin was happy that Miku finally let it out. Luki was happy that he could tease his sister. And also because she had finally let it out.

The holidays ended, and Miku tried again. But somehow, Luka was never free. She did not continue the tutoring sessions as well, and Miku became more moody as the days went by.

Kaito and Meiko were pleased with all of their children's results, especially Miku, who had improved significantly, placing her in the top 50 of the school for the year twos. Rin and Len were somewhere between number 50 and 60. Lily was doing well too, her scores good enough to go to any school she wanted.

"Good job my adorable ice- I mean, my adorable munchkins!" Kaito hugged all four siblings, squashing them and depriving them of precious oxygen.

"I think that's enough, dear, let them go so they can breathe."

Kaito released his children, and grinned sheepishly. "Anyways, since it's nearing the end of year exams, your mother and I have decided to set up a reward system! So you can ask for anything you want, and if we find it acceptable, we'll get it for you if you score well! And if you score really, really well, we'll throw in a surprise too!"

"A surprise? Come on, it's probably ice cream or alcohol." Lily said.

"Are we that predictable?" Kaito looked towards Meiko, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's tough. I want a road roller!" Len exclaimed, and everyone sweatdropped.

"I'm hoping you won't score well…" Miku mumbled.

"I want as many oranges as I want for three months." Rin declared.

"Why three months?" Kaito asked. "Oh, it's because three months will cost you a lot already." Although oranges weren't expensive, Kaito and Meiko winced inwardly, knowing very well how many oranges Rin could possibly eat.

"I want… erm, I want you all to stop poking your nose into my business. And that includes my relationship with Gumi!" Lily glared at the twins. She had caught them following Gumi and her on their dates so many times.

"That's accomplishable. What about you, Miku?"

"Eh? I don't know." "How about more leeks?" "No, can I tell you later?"

Kaito nodded. "Very well, we'll get your answer when you want to tell us."

'This is like getting a genie and not knowing what to wish for. What I want can't be granted so easily… I want to meet Luka. I want us to return to the same routine.'

* * *

"So, not meeting your Miku?" Luki asked while rapidly smashing his thumbs onto the buttons on the game controller.

"_My _Miku? When was she mine?" Luka asked, her eyebrow twitching as she fiddled with the buttons.

"You should meet her – hey! That's cheating!"

"No, it was just a special move that you can't pull off. I'll meet her when I want to."

"You want to meet her all the time don't you?"

"I'd be meeting her all the time if that was true."

"It is true, you just don't want to meet her yet."

Luka's eyes narrowed at her twin's reply, and she quickly killed off his character.

"I'll meet her when I want to." She repeated, setting the Xbox controller down.

"Then go meet her." "I don't want to meet her now."

"Why not?" Luki asked, keeping the controllers.

"You know why." Luka said, her expression softening and turning into a sad look.

"Aww sis. Look. You were so brave when you told me during the holidays. I know it must have been tough. But it'll be okay. She has a sister who's the same as you. She wouldn't mind."

"But what am I supposed to do? Tell her 'I think I like you'?"

"Maybe you should tell her you swing that way, then slowly ease up to the major question."

"Sounds like a good plan, which is rare coming from you." "Hey, I'm helping, aren't I?"

"Yeah, thanks." Luka found herself pulled into an embrace and she tentatively hugged her brother back.

"You can do it sis."

Luka smiled, but was unsure of whether she could pull it off.

* * *

[From: Miku]

{Hey, could we meet up?:)}

Luka looked at the message. This was not the first time Miku had sent this message to her. She usually replied with 'No, sorry, I'm busy'. She typed out her answer quickly and waited.

* * *

[From: Luka X3]

{Sure, where and when?}

Miku's heart leapt in joy.

"Rin! She replied me!" She poked Rin with her foot, causing the blonde to almost fall down from her sitting position.

"Fantastic. It's a yes, I suppose." "Yup!"

* * *

[From: Miku]

{Tmr? U decide the place?}

Luka looked at her phone and gulped. "Oh to hell with my insecurity."

* * *

[From: Luka X3]

{U wanna come to my place?}

Miku smiled like an idiot, not saying anything, and Rin had to grab the phone from her.

"Whoa! Cool! Say yes, say yes!"

"Duh." Miku sent her reply and got off her bed, dancing wildly.

"Nice to see you're so happy. You weren't this happy a while ago." Rin smiled, genuinely happy for her sister.

* * *

"Aww, she said yes?"

"Shut up, Luki! And remember to keep the house clean! Oh gosh, she's coming over at 2. So help me clean it up tomorrow! Everything must be neat!"

Luki looked around at the already spotless and tidy house.

"Right."

"And don't embarrass me in front of her!"

"I have baby pictures."

"Don't you dare." Luka shot a warning look at her brother.

"Oh yes, Luka, one more thing."

* * *

"Miku, I need to tell you something!"

* * *

Luki and Rin took a breath before saying the same thing.

"Try not to rape her."

* * *

"Luki/Rin!"

* * *

"I'll be going out now!" Miku got into the car; Kaito had offered to drive her there, claiming it was more convenient, when actually, he wanted to see who Miku was meeting. She had been so secretive about it.

"Have a good time! Don't get too wild!" Rin shouted, a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Ah, she's coming soon, Luki! Do I look alright?" Luka asked.

"You're flustered. Calm down." Luki said, without looking up from his manga.

"Do I look presentable?" Luka asked again.

"No, you look horrendous." Luki said, then saw Luka's horrified face. "Just kidding, you look fine."

Luka let out a sigh of relief, and sat down. She was wearing skinny jeans and a plain white tee shirt which sleeves went down to her elbows. She had tied her hair up in a ponytail instead of letting it down.

"Calm down. You look so suspicious." Luka tried to breathe normally, but she was too excited and nervous to do so. Then, the bell rang.

"That must be her! I'll go get it!" Luki sprang up from the couch, dropping his manga on the floor and Luka quickly placed it on the table.

"Hello!"

"Hi Luki." Miku smiled.

"Come in! Oh, is that your father?" Luki asked, his gaze on the white car that was driving away.

"Yeah, he drove me here." Miku steped in the house. "Wow, it's so neat." She thought of her own messy room and cringed.

* * *

Kaito was sobbing softly in the car. He had seen a pink haired boy invite Miku into his house, and as much as he wanted to barge in the house to demand what they were up to, he had decided to drive away. Meiko's warning the previous night was also sufficient. Still, as a father, he could not help feeling so sad. He burst into tears and stepped on the accelerator, wailing all the way home.

* * *

"I swore something strange happened." Miku muttered to herself.

"Oh Luka, Miku's here!" Luki clapped his hands twice, as thought summoning Luka.

"Ah, Miku, welcome!" Luka walked out calmly.

Luki was impressed at his sister's ability to regain her serenity so quickly. He saw her slightly trembling hands. Okay, maybe not.

"Well, I'm gonna get out photo album out so Miku can see all our pictures." Luki whistled and bounded up the stairs to retrieve the photo album.

"Well, that's just great." Luka sighed and then looked back at Miku. Miku's hair was tied in her usual two ponytails, and she was wearing a turquoise skirt, black leggings, and a short sleeved black shirt.

'Beautiful…' The two girls thought at the same time, staring at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Got it!" Luki descended, and held up a photo album triumphantly.

The two girls took a step back, blushing slightly and looked at him.

'Great. I think I just interrupted something.'

Luki quickly went through the photo album, pointing out pictures that embarrassed Luka a lot, and decided to stay in his room for the reminder of Miku's visit.

"Well, I'll go make some tea and stuff, then I'll go up to my room." He said, standing up and proceeding to the kitchen.

True to his word, Luki quickly made tea, and dashed up to his room, leaving the two girls alone.

Miku fidgeted a bit, feeling extremely nervous all of a sudden. 'Oh, how am I going to tell her? Stupi stupid Miku! You didn't come up with a plan at all!'

Luka sipped her tea, trying to calm herself down. 'Great. This is awkward. I can't just suddenly tell her I'm gay out of the blue. Great. I wasn't prepared for this. Where is Luki when you need him?'

"Urm." "Er." The two girls looked at each other, wondering how to start a conversation.

"So, Miku, are you coping without me around?" Luka asked. "I mean, in terms of your grades."

'No, I'm not coping well without you around.' "My grades are fine, I suppose. And you?"

"Oh, I'm studying hard for my papers." 'Great, what a fabulous conversation starter, Luka.' She took another sip of her tea. "Actually, Miku, I have something to tell you."

Miku sat a little bit straighter, paying attention to what Luka was about to say.

'Well, here goes nothing.' "I am happy that you're here." 'Wait, WHAT?! How did I say that! No, that isn't what I wanted to say!'

"Oh…" Miku relaxed a little, but felt that something had went wrong. 'At least she's happy that I'm here. So, should I tell her?'

In the end, they just settled with small talk, chatting about the Kagamine twins, school, their lives, and everything except what they had intended to talk about. Time was running short, and before they knew it, it was almost time for Miku to go home.

Miku felt her phone vibrate, and checked it.

"Oh, I've got a message, excuse me for a while."

[From: Meiko mama]

{I'm gonna pick you up soon, Your father's crying in the kitchen. I'll be there in 5.}

Miku gawked at the message. She didn't know what shocked her more – Kaito crying or Meiko speeding.

"Luka? My mom's coming to fetch me in 5."

"Oh.. Okay." Luka smiled, and was about to say something else but stopped.

The two girls just stood and looked at each other.

"Miku." "Luka."

They blushed, and broke eye contact. "You go first." Luka said.

"Well," Miku felt her heart beat faster, and was not sure whether she should tell Luka after all. Then, she remembered that she might not meet Luka for quite a while. The car horn outside seemed to fuel her determination, and her mind was clear.

"I'm gay." The tiny gasp elicited by Luka struck her, and she turned around, ready to run from the house.

"Wait, Miku!" Luka grabbed Miku's arm, wondering what to say. "You're a lesbian?"

Miku just nodded, tears forming in her eyes and threatening to spill out any moment.

"And I think I like you." She managed to choke out, unable to face Luka.

Luka's eyes widened in surprise, not sure what she should do.

"I mean, you don't have to accept me or anything, it's not even a confession, I mean.."

Luka cut Miku off, pressing their lips together quickly but softly.

Miku's eyelids fluttered, then she closed her eyes, allowing tears of relief and happiness to escape. The kiss lasted a second, although to the both of them, it seemed like a blissful eternity.

"So, I suppose you got my answer." Luka said, smiling, with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"But I didn't-" Miku sputtered. "So, are we official?" Luka continued.

"What?! I mean, sure, I wouldn't mind.." Miku blushed furiously, much to Luka's amusement.

'Cute.' "So I'll see you tomorrow, after school?" Miku nodded, and Luka opened the door for her.

"Bye." Miku whispered, still in a daze from what just happened.

Luka winked at Miku, causing the tealette to blush even more, and she skipped to the white car, grinning happily.

'I just got kissed by Megurine Luka, and we're together now!'

Meiko frowned as Miku entered the car, and spoke.

"Miku, you have got some explaining to do."

**Author: well thats that. finally some negitoro action. *whacks herself for being so slow* Well, well, at least they're together now.  
R&R?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: eesh. I'm beat.**

**Guest: I'd love suggestions on Rin's pairings! And sadly, Len won't end up with Mikuo. I have plans for them.**

**In fact, to any reviewer, I would love suggestions for Rin's pairing. Maybe I'll pop another character in or something.**

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 11**

Kaito was weeping at the dining table, occasionally mentioning Miku's name. Len was patting him on the shoulder, and Rin was ignoring the whole thing. Lily was out with Gumi, and Meiko and Miku had just returned.

"Is dad… drunk?" Miku whispered. "I have no idea. He was crying in the car when he returned. For one whole hour. I didn't know what happened until he said your name."

"I swear he's going to die of dehydration." Rin mouthed to Miku. "What?!"

"Yeah, we've all been trying to get him to speak. Even ice cream won't cheer him up."

"Great." Miku walked over to Kaito, who burst in to tears after seeing her.

'What the?' Miku took a step back, confused.

"Do you know why he's crying so hard? Did you traumatize him during the car ride or something?" Len asked.

"No! I didn't do anything!"

Kaito sobered up for a moment, rubbing his swollen eyes.

"Meiko, Miku has grown up! She went to meet a boy!"

"What? You went into a boy's house?" Meiko shrieked.

"No! I mean yes, but I wasn't meeting a boy! Not really!" Miku tried to explain.

"She went to meet a girl." Rin commented.

"But I saw a boy! A pink haired boy!" Kaito insisted.

"I saw a pink haired girl!" Meiko remembered seeing someone send Miku off. "Unless it was a guy with long hair that looked like a girl!"

"It was a guy!"

Rin looked on and shook her head. 'Idiots.' "Erm, let Miku clarify things."

They all paused and looked at Miku.

"I was going to meet a friend, but she had a twin brother." "Ohhh."

"So you aren't dating that guy?" Kaito asked.

"No!" Miku scowled, and Kaito decided to cry again, this time out or relief.

* * *

"So what happened there?" Rin asked Miku, once they were alone in Miku's room, and away from their parents and Len.

"Well, we talked." Miku said. It wasn't a lie.

"We went through her pictures."

Rin raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"We talked." Miku started again, speaking very slowly, "about stuff."

"Did you tell her?" "Tell her what?" Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I did. It turned out okay. In fact, it turned out very well." Miku smiled, replaying the kiss in her head.

"Right. How so?"

"I guess you can say we're kinda together now?" Miku grinned, embarrassed but happy.

"WHOA!" Rin shouted. "That's great! I always knew that you would end up with her!"

"You always knew? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

"And then we kissed. And we're together now." "Daring. You initiated the kiss, I supposed?"

Luka blushed. "Yeah, I just felt really… up to it, you know." Luki nodded, not really understanding.

"I felt like I had the courage to do so." "Ah. Well, that's good. At least you didn't go any further than that."

"What do you mean further than that?" "Well, you know, certain things." Luki wiggled his eyebrows, and Luka slapped him with a cushion.

"You're perverted. Go get a boyfriend or something!" "Oh, my eyes are open to spot any fine man." Luki grinned.

"Anyways, final exams in two months, then it's the school dance. You can dance away with Miku then." He twirled around, dancing with an imaginary partner. "And after all of that you can have some wicked se-" Luki ran off before another cushion reached him.

* * *

"Miku, why not?"

"I just don't want to be official-official you know. It took Gumi and Lily some time too. Give me some time, Luka."

Luka sighed but gave in to Miku. One month. One month since the kiss, and they had been sneaking around like thieves. Miku refused to hold Luka's hand in public, Miku refused to go out with Luka in public, and Luka was starting to get a bit frustrated. It was hard to not be able to display your affection for someone you love.

"Alright." Luka bent over to kiss Miku, but Miku moved back. "Whoa, whoa, not here, not in school!" she hissed. "What if we get caught?"

"Then we'll step out of the closet." Luka replied.

"Luka…" Miku pleaded, and Luka sat down again. "Fine. Wanna come over to my house?"

"No, I really have to catch up with homework. My grades are falling, you know." Unlike Luka, Miku was very distracted by their relationship, so much so that she found herself daydreaming more than usual, and that led to her attention span decreasing drastically. Even Luka's tution was not helping much.

"Come over for tuition? Just tuition, I promise." Luka begged.

"Just for tuition? I can't, I'm too…" "Too what?" "Too distracted by you." Miku mumbled, but Luka heard it.

"Awww." She grinned. "You're that distracted by my presence, huh?" Miku blushed and nodded.

"Hmmm, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I made you fail your exams?" Luka held out a hand for Miku, and she took it, standing up. "Well, if you score well for this exam, maybe I'll have a surprise for you." Luka whispered in Miku's ears, making the tealette tremble.

"Well, if you score well for your exams…" "You won't know my results until next year." Miku groaned, realising that Luka was right. "Well, when your Mid-year results come out, and if they're good, I'll give you a reward." Miku said, winking at Luka, causing the pinkette to blush lightly.

"Oh, I expect it to be a good re-"

"Oh, good that you're still here, Miku." "Mikuo?"

"Oh no, don't worry, I'm not going to hit on you or anything." Luka's eyes narrowed into thin slits when she heard this.

"What do you want?" Luka asked.

"Relax!" Mikuo felt chills go up his spine. So this was the rumoured Megurine Luka. How terrifying, she lived up to her reputation. She was beautiful yet scary. "Kiyoteru sensei's looking for you."

'The math teacher? Oh no, this can't be good.' Miku gave a forced smile and thanked Mikuo, who left hurriedly.

"Is it because of your grades?" "I think so." "You should go and see him then, I'll wait for you." "Aww, and don't think I don't know you were glaring at Mikuo." Luka blushed.

* * *

"Really, your results were so good and then they started to drop. Is Luka not a good tutor?" Miku shook her head. "Well, anyways, Math isn't the only problem, your other subjects too. Your form teacher, Yowane sensei will speak to you soon."

Miku was excused, and she let out a frustrated groan in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked.

"My results have been slipping. And this could spell trouble."

"You should work hard. Maybe you should get Luki to tutor you if you're getting distracted by me." Luka said, and it was not a playful tone, but a concerned one.

"No, you two are so similar!" "But he's not like me in terms of personality."

"I'll probably end up thinking of you anyways." Miku mumbled, embarrassed.

"Aww, that's sweet, but you really have to work hard."

* * *

"I know."

"Good that you know. What happened to your grades? Have you been feeling troubled or anything?" Meiko asked. Kaito was terrible at giving talks to his children; he would assume too much and end up in tears.

"Nope."

"Any bullying incidents?"

"Nope."

"Any traumatic incident?"

"Nope."

"Any… relationship problems?"

Miku flushed a little. "N-nope."

Meiko's lips quirked into a slight smile. 'So she's in a relationship.'

"Is your relationship with someone distracting you?"

"No, it isn't."

"So you are in a relationship."

"Huh? No!"

"Nice try, Miku. I'm fine with it, but don't let your father know about it yet. Who is it anyway?"

"You won't judge or anything, right?"

"Judge? If it's a girl it won't really matter, Lily already shocked me once."

"Yeah it is. But we're not really official."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, and it's stressing me out too. I'm afraid we'll get bullied or something."

"So that's what is distracting you, huh? I suggest you worry about this after your exams, but it's easier said than done. And you know that if you don't score well for your exams, you'll be grounded." Meiko wagged her finger, and Miku groaned.

"Anyways, you can talk to me if you want." Meiko offered.

"Thanks."

* * *

[From Miku :D]

{Do u want to go official? }

One month to final exams. One month left, and Miku was working hard. Lily had been tutoring her occasionally, and she had been trying hard to keep Luka out of her mind. Luka was working equally hard, and that message had thrown her off track. It was so sudden.

And maybe Miku shouldn't have sent that message at such a crucial time. Of course, Miku was doing that so that they could remove that question that was constantly in their mind.

Luka ignored that message. How was she to know what to say? Exams were already stressing her out.

Three weeks passed, and Miku was feeling very, very Luka-deprived. The both of them were studying hard, and did not meet up because of that. Of course, Luka would not mind staying back to help Miku, but if Miku got distracted…

"Gah, just one more week." Luka decided to take a break from studying. She looked at her phone. So much for not getting distracted. Miku had not texted her since. And although she told herself it was because Miku was busy studying, she knew that that was not the case. She definitely had to reply Miku's message. This was terrible of her, to leave them hanging, waiting for an answer or a sign from the other.

"Should I reply her?" Luka asked.

"No, you'll distract her. Yes, you'll be giving her an answer." Luki said, startling Luka.

"I forgot you were in the room."

"Why does that not surprise me? You've been acting funny you know. Your mind must be stuck in Mikuland. You should reply her after the exams, then apologize and present her with a romantic gift."

Luka narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Well, the last time she followed Luki's advice, it led to miraculous results. What was there to doubt? Then again…

"It's a surprise you don't have a boyfriend, given your romanticism."

"Oh, they're not interested in me. Look at that Gakupo. Well, just you wait." Luki winked at his sister and went back to studying.

'Really… so that's it? I don't know what to do. I must seem so cruel to Miku now.' Luka sighed, and resumed studying as well.

* * *

Miku was focused on studying. Well, at least that was what everyone else thought. She was bent forward, intensely staring at her textbooks, then frantically scribbling notes, or redo-ing previous worksheets.

She was merely trying her best to distract herself from Luka. And it was working well.

'But I feel like I'm back to the time when my feelings for Luka were a secret. I feel like… we're not even a couple.'

Miku's pencil tip snapped.

'What? Why did I think that way? Could it be… that… I don't love Luka anymore? Or is it the other way round? Why are you so suspicious, Miku? Snap out of it!'

"Miku, you okay? You seem spaced out. Maybe you need a break." Len waved his hand in front of Miku.

"Huh, no, I'm fine."

"It's great to see you so determined. It must be for the reward." Len said.

"Y-yeah, the reward." 'What should I do? Should I confront Luka about it? Or should I let it be? No, I need closure, either a yes or a no. Either we stay together or we break up.'

**Author: well, that's… it. I feel like I've done a terrible job with this. :X anyways, the next chapter should be the last one! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author: Here it finally is, the last chapter of Mikurella~**

**Twisted Fairytales: Mikurella**

**Chapter 12**

"It's finally over!" Len exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Yes, they had just finished their last exam, and there were a couple of cheers as well as groans of defeat filling the classroom.

"Well then, let's go out and ce-le-brate!" Gumi suggested.

"Don't you have to meet Lily-nee?" Len asked.

"She's celebrating with her class, so let's go!"

Miku was lost in her own thoughts again, and was not listening to anything around her. Now that the exams were over, her attention returned to the biggest problem.

"Miku! You there?"

"Huh? Yeah, what's happening now?"

"We're going out to celebrate and maybe get stuff for the end of year dance. Juniors can go after all."

That sounded like Miku's idea of fun, but she was not in the mood to go out. "Sorry, I'm too tired, you guys go ahead?"

"Okay, but remember to get ready for the dance!"

Miku smiled weakly and waved at the trio.

"The dance, huh?"

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to the dance?" Luka asked Luki.

"I mean, there's no one there that is interested in me, what's the use." Luki frowned.

"You have to be there! As moral support! Or something!"

"Why, are you gonna propose to my sister?" Lily whispered in Luka's ear, making her jump.

"No!" She scowled, and regained her composure. The class was too busy discussing their answers to pay the four of them any attention, but you never know who could be watching.

"Close enough though." Luki grinned.

"Oho? What are you going to do?" Gakupo asked.

"I'm going to make us official. Or something. I'm not sure, I haven't thought of anything yet!"

"Just kiss her in front of everyone when the music stops. That's so dramatic."

"As well as awkward." Lily added.

"Okay, how about you get down on a knee and erm, ask her if she wants to be official?"

Luki sighed. "Just tell her, and if she accepts, you can dance the whole night, not changing partners at all. That's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Dance the whole night? What is this - Cinderella?" Luka scoffed. But it wasn't a bad idea. Luki's ideas were never terrible.

"Aww, cute. You can cross dress and be Prince Charming." Lily laughed.

"Come to think of it, you two are androgynous. Luki can look pretty and Luka can look handsome too."

"What a marvelous suggestion you just gave me! Luka should dress as a guy and I should dress as a girl!"

"Oh no you don't."

* * *

1 week later

"Well, that's that. I suppose your siblings are going for the dance?"

"Goodness, yes, Rin was chattering to me about it today. She seems pretty excited about it, saying she might find a guy for her at the dance."

"It's a pity they could not find a better place." Gakupo sighed. Sure, the place was well furnished, well known, and very roomy. But it was also their school.

"It's supposed to make us feel nostalgic, but I doubt I will feel the effects." Luki shrugged.

They were all seated in a Limo that was paid for by the school. All seniors got this special treatment. It was impressive, but the school was not very far.

"You ready?" Luki looked at his sister.

Luka nodded, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, and clasped her hands together.

* * *

"What? You didn't get anything ready?" Rin shouted, not expecting this from Miku. An hour ago, Len and her had been getting ready, and when they were supposed to leave, … this happened.

"Yeah, I was too busy." 'Thinking about Luka.' "Anyways, can I not go?"

Rin shook her head and rummaged through Miku's wardrobe.

"This year's theme is smart casual, so..." She fished out a couple of outfits, inspecting them and considering each for a while.

"This will do! I'll just tell Papa to wait for us. Now hurry up and get dressed!"

Miku took the clothes from Rin, uncertain about going to the dance, but the look Rin gave her told her to just obey her sister.

* * *

"It's getting… late. What time did they say they would be here?"

"According to Rin, they were supposed to reach at 9. It's 10 now. What's taking them so long?"

"Urm, screw this." Luka stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'm scrapping plan A. I'm going to your house to find Miku."

"Whoa, but my parents will be there."

"All the better." Luka smiled, not sure where this sudden courage and determination came from. But it was fantastic. She felt like she could climb mountains, swim across seas, slay dragons – all for Miku. Her mind was astoundingly clear now, as if someone had filtered out all her doubts.

"Wow, you're really serious, aren't you. You know how to get to my house, right? I've seen you walking Miku back a few times. Good luck."

"Thanks." The pinkette sprinted out of the school, and ran to Miku's house.

* * *

"Ok, you're finally ready, huh, princess?" Rin yawned as Miku finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"All my children look so beautiful today." Kaito sniffed, and Len coughed.

"You all look like you're going to some magical ball, where you will meet your other halves there." Kaito continued, and Len sighed.

"Alright, let's just go, we'll tell you about our magical ball later." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Be back before 12, or I'll lock you guys out!" Meiko warned them. Oh well, it would be Kaito's fault if they were late anyway.

They waved at Meiko, and got into the white car, which drove away almost immediately.

As the white car moved along the long stretch of road, the passengers failed to notice a certain Pink haired girl running towards their house. Said pinketter also failed to notice a very familiar white car cruising by.

Luka ran on, turning sharply and almost losing her balance. Her black shoes clacked against the stone path in a consistent rhythm.

"This is it, Miku's house." She panted and stopped in front of the gate, straightening her shirt and fixing her hair before pressing the doorbell.

"Did you forget something – Oh, hello." 'Goodness, this girl looks familiar, where have I seen her?' Meiko eyed the girl in front of her. She had long pink hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, and was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with a straight collar, and equally black pants. The sleeves were rolled up at her elbows, and she was wearing a plain, thin red tie. She looked incredibly handsome but maintained her femininity.

"Erm, I'm Megurine Luka, Miku's - friend." Luka said, still panting slightly.

"If you're looking for Miku, she just left with her siblings." Meiko thought for a while and it finally came to her.

"You're that girl!" When she received a puzzled look, she proceeded to explain. "You're the one that Miku met that day! Oho, and you're the one she likes! And you two are together, am I right?"

Luka blushed, not expecting this at all. Her blush was an answer for Meiko, who grinned triumphantly.

"Eh, well done. You're a good catch. Ah, but now's not the time for this, you've got to go after them! Sorry you had to run here for nothing!"

"It wasn't for nothing!" Luka cried out, already running back to school.

* * *

"So, here we are. About an hour and a half later than we said we would be here." Len muttered, as they walked in the busy event hall.

"Wow, they did a good job decorating the place." RIn observed her surroundings. She could see Lily dancing with Gumi right in the center, and spotted Gakupo near the refreshment table. Luki was somewhere in the crowd, and Luka… Wait, where was Luka?

"I don't see her anywhere." Miku mumbled, but Rin heard her.

"She's definitely here. Why are you so scared?"

'I don't know, maybe because I've been contemplating if I should break up with her or not! And you drag me here and expect me to be okay?'

"Relax, you look fine." RIn said, for once not catching on the situation.

Sure enough, Miku looked fine. She was in a short black dress (I'm bad with clothes description, but the dress resembles the Magnet dress.) with a ribbon at the back, and she was wearing black heels with stockings.

"It's not that… nevermind." Miku sighed. She had just stepped in and part of her already wanted to flee. Being in here was so suffocating, she was looking out for Luka not because she wanted to see her, she wanted to avoid her. But why? Was it because Luka did not reply her? Was it because they had not seen each other for quite some time? Or was it because she herself was insecure?

"Okay, I'm gonna get some drinks and try to find a guy." Rin winked, and walked away.

"Maybe I should just go outside…" Miku sighed. The whole atmosphere was wrong. Wrong for her anyways.

She walked down the stairs blindly, not noticing where her feet were landing. Before she knew it, she had tripped and was falling down. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

"Whoa. Careful."

'This voice…'

Miku opened her eyes, realizing she was in the strong, protective arms of Luka, who was smiling down at her lovingly.

"Déjà vu, huh? I remember that we met like this too."

'The end and the start huh? How ironic.' "Luka…" Miku whispered, her eyes starting to tear.

"Yeah?" She let Miku stand up.

"We can't continue like this anymore."

Luka frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, are we gonna be… are we still alright?"

Luka paused, not quite understanding Miku's words. Miku however, took that pause as hesitation, and broke free from Luka's grasp, running down the stairs.

"What? Miku!" Luka dashed after her princess, and chased her into the field.

"Miku?"

Miku turned around, and the gentle moonlight graced her skin, letting Luka marvel at her beauty. The only thing out of place… were Miku's tears.

Luka took slow steps towards Miku, and when Miku didn't run away, she pulled Miku into a strong embrace.

"Luka…" Miku mumbled, returning the warm hug.

"What's wong, Miku?"

"Do you still love me?"

Luka broke their embrace, and looked into Miku's eyes. The turquoise orbs were serious, and still oozing tears. Luka gently wiped them away, before placing her lips on Miku's own lips.

"I still do." Luka said after the short kiss.

Miku smiled, tears coming out again, but these were different tears now.

"And guess what, as a reply to your question-"

"Hey! That's not fair, they're dancing in the field!" "Damn, it's so romantic! I wish I did that first!"

A couple of people had spotted them from the hall, and now a few people had gathered to watch. The two of them were caught, but none of them minded at all.

"Are we dancing?" Miku asked, amused. Luka grabbed Miku's waist and started to dance slowly to imaginary music. "Were we not?"

A couple of whistles were heard, and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Lily's screamed out "They finally did it!" Luka grinned, feeling very, very proud all of a sudden.

"So… are we official?" Luka asked, her eyes twinkling, teasing Miku.

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**Epilouge**

Luki had been wandering aimlessly, for no guy had caught his eye. The whole event was starting to get boring, and he walked over to the balcony.

Luki noticed the uncertain blue haired youth standing alone. There was something about him, that loneliness, and it was calling out to him.

He walked towards the boy with determination and purpose.

"Hey there, would you like to dance?"

Normally Mikuo would reject such bold advances, especially from another male, but there was something about the pink haired youth, dressed in a black shirt and skinny jeans, that called out to him.

"Sure." He shrugged, taking Luki's hand with a smile.

* * *

Gumi laughed and Lily spun her around. It felt so nice to be dancing among so many students openly. As the music slowed down, Lily grabbed Gumi and guided her off the dance hall.

"I'll be gone next year, you know." Lily sighed.

"I'll miss you, you know." Gumi replied.

"I'll miss you too. You can come over to my house anytime."

"Hmmm, but the year hasn't ended, we've got… 1 month and a half left, you know. We could always take a trip or something."

Lily grinned at the idea. "A trip or something would be nice."

* * *

Rin sighed. All the guys were so boring. The good looking ones were taken, and the rest didn't understand her intellectual conversations.

"But I promised myself I would dance today. What a waste." She sighed deeply, and decided to approach the first guy she bumped into. As she stood up, she knocked into someone.

When she saw who it was, she sighed and stopped him.

"Let's dance."

"Huh? Rin?" Gakupo asked in disbelief.

"Shut up and dance with me."

As for Len, well, the last someone saw him was when he was being chased by a blonde with red eyes, and she was shouting "Len-kun!" while trying to pounce onto him.

"Oh well, all's well ends well." Luka said, pulling Miku in for another kiss.

-END-

**Author: Thank you all for taking your time to read this! *bows* Well, I tried to pair everyone up… Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the story! Until next time! ^^**


End file.
